a different possibility
by narutokyuubi rampage
Summary: what if harry met greengrass family instead of weasleys harry/daphne as main pairing some minor influence from Warcraft lore nothing from the series.
1. Chapter 1

A different possibility

Summary: Harry meets the Green grass family instead of Weasley family and the changes that follow. It will be Harry and Daphne fiction with Ron/Luna Hermione/Neville as side stories.

Harry stood in the King's cross station bewildered the guard just told him there is no train scheduled at 11. He suddenly felt a presence his hairs on the back of his neck tingling, this feeling was familiar to him he felt it when he was at the diagon alley. Quickly he turned around and discovered himself looking at a family of four. Their laughter quenched his heart and he found himself dreaming of his parents a loving family tears threatened to spill from his eyes. The family was going towards platform ten he felt a pull towards them and followed them.

They stopped in front of the wall separating the platform 9 and platform 10. Harry stood watching as a girl with flowing black hair about his age came forward a girl of about seven to eight years was holding her hand. "So Daphne ready to board the train? We will miss you honey." the man spoke to the elder daughter kneeling down before her. Harry watched with a pang of jealousy and loneliness as the girl hugged her dad and her dad hugged her in return.

"Meow" the sound came so shocking Harry jumped up and fell on his ass. Looking for the source of sound he spotted a black regal looking cat sitting in front of him looking at him with remarkable pride and sneakiness. The cat seemed to be proud to cause him his fall. "Queenie here you are you little beast." Said the younger girl picking up the cat and as Harry stood up dusting himself he noticed the family looking at him.

The woman had deep brown eyes and black wavy hair just like her elder daughter though Daphne had blue eyes like her father, the youngest one seemed like a ball of energy with a head full of blonde golden hair and brown eyes and man stepped forward he had stubble and kind face blonde hair and aura of power. He asked in a deep kind voice full of warmth "who are you son and sorry for the cat by the way he likes mischief."

"Harry sir my name is Harry and no I don't mind thank you for asking though." The man raised his brow while musing to himself 'Harry can it be James's son he looks like him though he looks underfed. I don't think the boy who lived shall be treated like that no he must be someone else still better check it out.' He asked again, "so first year at Hogwarts I guess." Harry's eyes widened at that he nodded quickly, the woman laughed from behind "it's ok dear our little princess is also starting this year by the way are you by any chance Harry Potter." Harry nodded again, the woman laughed again her laughter was soothing Harry was feeling lighter than he felt in years, the man spoke again ,"ah! Where are my manners today Harry I am Cyrus Greengrass and this is my beautiful wife Roxanne and these are my princesses Daphne and Astoria." Daphne came forward and held her hand out," hi Harry am Daphne nice to meet you. Would you like to go on the platform with us or you are waiting for someone." Harry took her hand it felt really soft against his skin and warm he smiled and answered," I would love to."

To his great amusement he could just pass through the pillar separating the platform nine and ten. It was a platform full of students and their families many were of his age and most were older than him a scarlet steam engine stood in the platform. Cyrus helped to heave the trunks in the train and shook his hand.

"You know Harry you really look like James though your eyes are that of your mother's. James and I were never really best of friends but I respected him a lot. I have some photos of him and his little group of friends. I will send it to you because unless I am wrong you never saw their pictures." Harry was stunned to say the least he has found a person who not only knows his dad can give him his pictures too. It was the best gift he received till now.

"Thank you sir I can't really express how grateful I am to you." Sweeping the stammered thank you aside Cyrus replied, "that is nothing much Harry. If you ever need any advice or help just send me an owl I will help to the best of my abilities and don't call me sir, it makes me feel real old Cyrus would do just fine. Now go and have a good term take care of Daphne for me ok."

"Sure si..Cyrus I will help her in any way I can." Inside the train Harry started searching for Daphne found her in a compartment with both their trunks chatting with a girl with dirty blond hair. Noticing Harry at the door Daphne gave a smile, "Tracy, meet my new friend Harry and Harry this is Tracy my best friend since the age of three." After they exchanged greetings Tracy asked, "Harry can you please show…" she trailed off realizing it to be tactless. Harry removed the fringe of hair covering his scar both the girls were awed at this. But Daphne could see he was uncomfortable with the concept of his past so "where do you think we will be sorted Tracy? I hope it's either ravenclaw or slytherin. I totally hate the hufflepuff they are just too weak and Gryffindor they are just stupid."

"So if I get sorted in to hufflepuff or Gryffindor will you break friendship with me?" Harry asked in a small voice, he was afraid maybe here he will lose the two new friends.

"Of course not, Harry I am not stupid sorting or being in different houses mean nothing to me as long as friendship concerns but it would be fun if we three get to go in the same house." Daphne replied a bit ashamed because she made Harry think she was prejudiced.

Page break

The next hours went smoothly talking and laughing both learning about other's childhood and practicing the few spells they knew. Though Harry knew none at first it soon became evident he had a talent for absorbing new spells for they were able to use the small spells like **reparo** or **wingardium laviosa **by the time they reached station, the journey was peaceful with two small interruptions as Draco Malfoy and his two thugs came and went back insulted by Daphne and another was in the form of a bushy haired witch who came searching for a lost toad. Before leaving the train Harry decided to corner Daphne, "wait a minute Daphne when the Malfoys came you acted with hate. I want to know why?"

"Harry well you should know this Malfoys are one of the most evil wizard families out in the open today, Dad says they were big in the league with you know who."

Harry was shocked so the blond haired ferret looking kid's dad helped Voldemort killing his parents, those scumbags are the reason he is an orphan. Deep hatred bubbled from his chest as he remembered the vicious dream of the green light and a cruel laugh. Daphne sensing his friends distress hugged him tight "it's okay now harry don't feel bad we are here. Tracy and I will be always with you." Soon they came down on the platform and Harry spotted his big friend Hagrid waving a lantern and roaring in his booming voice, "first 'ears this way," Harry catching his eye waved at him and Hagrid smiled at him from the dense beard of his.

Soon they were on the boat riding towards where destiny awaits them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: some readers have pointed out that second to fourth chapter of my story had a lot Problem and i am rectifying the most of them while the layout is i cannot rectify. i have taken care of the most. please read and review.

The sorting begins **revisited**

Harry and his friends were awestruck at the massive beauty that was Hogwarts. It was simply huge a masterpiece of craft. At the front gate they were joined by other first years. Harry felt strange all his life with his 'relatives' he was treated like a piece of dirt always hated but here he now has two good friends. He was happy but scared at the same time 'what if they also feel I am a freak then they will also hate me.' Soon they were led into a small empty stone chamber by a middle aged witch whom Hagrid called "professor McGonagall". Her posture and tone made it clear to Harry that she wasn't a woman to cross.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said" soon you will enter the great hall and join the start of the term banquet. But first you will be sorted in to your houses. This is a very important ceremony because while you are here at Hogwarts your house will be your family within Hogwarts" 'as if I have a family outside Hogwarts' thought Harry gloomily but was took comfort as Daphne grabbed his hand gently. "You ok Harry, you feel depressed." She whispered. "Nah its nothing." Harry replied back. He tried to concentrate back on professor's ward but his mind was filled with the warmth he felt when Daphne touched his hand.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever become yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

"How will be sorted?" Harry asked Daphne once again feeling nervous.

"It's nothing Harry, just relax." Harry's eyes traveled over the students waiting with him. One side Malfoy and his cronies stood as if they owned the castle. Other side the rest of students stood some amazed some awed and some horrified.

Soon they entered the hall following McGonagall the great hall was a beauty beyond Harry's imagination. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting.

These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars he heard a bushy haired girl saying, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside I have read about it in Hogwarts, a history."

Soon professor McGonagall brought out the sorting hat. To Harry's ever growing amazement the hat began to sing

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!" The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and muttered to Daphne, "damn that was anticlimactic, we just have to put the hat on then." She muttered back, "what were you expecting?" Harry nervously scratched his neck and replied, "I seriously thought we would have to bring out a rabbit from the hat." Tracy snorted aloud watching the bewildered condition of her best friend's face.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause - "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school.

He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.

Next "Davies Tracy" the hat took a long time in deciding her finally announcing Slytherin she left the tool to join their table looking happy.

Harry noticed some of them were looking at him with scorn and hatred but he met their glare with his own. Unknown to Harry Daphne had noticed it and made the choice between her favorite house and her new friend.

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. She left the tool grinning madly.

"Greengrass, Daphne!" she went and jammed the hat on her hat knowing she just made a choice she never thought she would make.

She felt Harry will be suitable for both snakes and lions it will be her choice which he will follow.

'Gryffindor please get me Gryffindor.' She thought in her mind a new voice replied back. 'Your choice seems accurate enough to charge in to unknown just so your friend can be saved. Certainly GRYFFINDOR"

She went to join the table looking at the comforted face of Harry Potter her new best friend.

A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag." Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!" As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say." The Harry Potter." The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting...

So where shall I put you." Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin, eh." said the small voice. "Are you sure. You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no. Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!" Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and to be with Daphne no less.

He hardly noticed he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Two red headed twin started singing "we got potter! We got potter." A red headed teen prefect named Percy introduced himself and shook his hands pompously. Harry took a seat just beside Daphne who smiled at him. Harry muttered thanks to her. She was surprised 'how did he realize what I just did' Hermione the bushy haired girl joined them. "Hi Harry and you are Daphne right. I am Hermione Granger so can I join you too."

Harry shrugged sure. Soon the feast began and finished. And the students began their idle chitchat "I'm half-and-half," said Seamus an Irish born. "My dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." The others laughed.

The Youngest red headed teen also joined the conversation, "well I am Ron Weasley and I am the fifth one from my family, I have heard a lot about you. The famous Harry Potter"

"That's not how I feel, I mean I am nothing special" replied Harry while Daphne smiled at him. Harry shook hands with Ron as he introduced Harry to his older brothers Fred and George also Percy.

"What about you, Neville." said Ron.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all- Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me - he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned - but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad." On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons ("I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult-"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing - ").

Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet.

Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes - and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.

"What is it" asked both Daphne and Percy at the same time.

"Nothing its nothing don't worry just who is he." Harry replied. The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look - a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.

Daphne kept looking at Harry concernedly as Percy answered Harry's question

"Oh he, he is Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape." Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again. At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious." he muttered to Percy.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least." "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase.

Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself" A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again.

"The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

Five minute later Harry was lying on his four-poster bed he thought how different life has become for him within a day. No longer is he alone he has friends now and as professor McGonagall had said maybe a family. With happy thoughts of a blue eyed witch he drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The classes start revised

Author's rant: this is the revised and hopefully better version of chapter three i have taken care of the grammar issues to best of my abilities. and if you think its similar to the book then remember at this early points hardly anything could have changed

For the next few days rumor and gossip followed Harry like a dog will follow his master.

"Did you see the kid? The one beside the girl with blue eyes." "Did you see his scar?" people queuing outside the classrooms to get a look at him sometimes they would double back on the corridors again staring openly.

Harry was getting frustrated by this incessant whispering.

"For god's sake I am not a celebrity and this fame. Are they nuts? They are making me famous for something I became an orphan." Harry complained to Daphne.

"I know that Harry but people won't understand. Most of them see as a fairy tale prince or something." Daphne tried to placate her friend while fuming inside 'the girls they don't understand it he hates his fame you idiots. My friend isn't something you gawk at.'

The school was wonderful to say the least though finding your way through the staircases was very complicated. Harry always managed to get lost but somehow reach the classes by the time.

The classes itself were exciting. Harry soon found out how flawed his previous impression about magic was. It was way more than waving your wands and muttering Latin or Greek terms. They needed discipline and a well piece of intellect to succeed. Other than charms, transfiguration or defense there was herbology, astronomy.

Surprisingly Harry found himself quite a good student though he doubted without Daphne he would have done so well. She kept him line, corrected his mistakes and above all was there for him.

He also made good friends with Ron and Neville. Ron was a good guy a bit childish at times but on the whole Harry liked him very much.

According to Harry Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost.

Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. But at least Harry got a lot of sleep.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they were far magically immature to do just that.

She made them take notes and gave them a match stick to change it into the needle. After fifteen minutes of struggle Harry was getting frustrated his match stick didn't change a bit. He took a deep breath closed his eyes and imagined the change again but this time in much more details and pointed at the match stick "reverto" the match stick slowly grew pointy and silvery and changed into the needle they were supposed to make. He let out a deep breath as professor McGonagall gave him a rare smile. By the end of the class Hermione was the only other person who had managed to do the task perfectly.

"Harry how did you transfigured the match stick. I tried so hard yet it didn't even budge." Daphne asked. "I don't know myself very well. I just had to imagine the task thoroughly and then it just sort of worked." Harry replied honestly. "Well you may be better than me in this class I will surely beat you in the next class." Daphne threw the challenge at her best friend, who simply laughed, "sure you are on."

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story.

For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

Friday was an important day for Harry. Today he had finally managed to get to the great hall without getting lost once. There he was joined with a half asleep Ron. Daphne was still outside in the grounds with Tracy. As Harry started eating the two girls entered the hall. After giving Harry a hug Tracy went to the Slytherin table while Daphne settled in the seat beside Harry.

"So had fun with Tracy?" Daphne's face broke into a smile at the question which was good enough answer for Harry.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape is the Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them - we'll be able to see if it's true." "Wish McGonagall favored us," said Harry. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.

Just then, the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, families sent the students their regards and love. Malfoy loved to stick the fact in to Harry that he had none to send him a letter.

Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl: Dear Harry,

I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three. I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.

Hagrid

Harry pulled out a quill from his bag and asked Daphne "wanna come to Hagrid this evening." Daphne thought for a second then nodded in approval. Harry quickly scribbled 'yes, please, see you later' on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again. Then turning to face the blue eyed witch, "so wanna see if you can beat Tracy in her own homeland." The said girl nodded with a hint of fire behind her eyes.

The potions class confused him to no end. From the starting feast he had the idea that Snape the potion's master disliked him midway to the class he was certain that his idea was true. But in the last five minute when he glared at Snape he had seen a very different person a person in a conflict with himself.

The class took place down in one of the dungeons where it was colder than rest of the castle and according to Harry creepy enough as well (Daphne thought it was cool). Snape like Flitwick started the class by calling out the names of the students and like him; he paused at Harry's name

"Ah! Yes", he said softly "our new-celebrity"

Draco Malfoy and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands while Tracy and Daphne from their seat behind Harry looked offended. Harry was about to protest when Neville from beside him laid his hand on Harry's as a calming way and Harry gladly took his friend's idea.

Snape had dark black eyes much like Hagrid but where Hagrid's eyes were filled with warmth and passion Snape's was kind of hollow.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had y caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood." Powdered root of what to an infusion of what. He glanced around the class seemed like only Hermione has understood the question. Her hand had shot into the air.

"I don't know, sit," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Harry knew this one, "in the stomach of a goat sir." Snape was surprised he knew the answer but hurriedly went to the next question

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly.

Snape's sneer got more pronounced. Hermione was standing up now trying to attract attention.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well. Why aren't you all copying that down?" There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "and a point shall be taken from Gryffindor for your incompetence." Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. Harry and Neville was working side by side Neville looked to be on the verge of pissing in his pants. Hastily he was about adding some porcupine quills when Harry noticed and stopped him, "Neville are you nuts these quills will blow up the cauldron so don't even think about it."

"Ah! Just my luck now we have a bumbling idiot who cannot even make the easiest potion. Five points from Gryffindor for your incompetence" Snape commented with a sneer. Neville seemed to be turning red from embarrassment. Daphne noticed this boy really has no self confidence. But what shocked her was Harry he was glaring at Snape there was a fury and loathing in his eyes and Snape seemed to be squirming under the stare. She gently touched Harry's shoulder, "its ok Harry. Drop it." She didn't expect any result so was surprised when Harry visibly calmed down.

"Class dismissed" Snape announced and Daphne saw her friend to get out of the class before anyone else. "Tracy I will see you tomorrow I must go now."

Tracy smiled at her oldest friend she knew she had been replaced from her place of Daphne's life by Harry, "well then she you tomorrow." And with a nod Daphne ran after her wayward friend. Harry was feeling like shit at the particular moment the sneer of Snape's mouth the hint of loathing; he knew them all too well. "I thought I escaped this when I left privet drive. As usual I was wrong." "Well you most certainly were not Harry." Daphne's voice shook from his brooding. 'Damn I didn't realize I spoke aloud.' Harry berated himself. While Daphne moved closer to her friend," listen Harry I know what Snape did was foul. But you are not alone in this I am with you, you know." Harry turned to face his friend in the eye, "promise me you won't leave me alone."

"I promise." And the two friends started walking again this time considerably lighter.

The next few days were blissful until Harry spotted Daphne's owl Puck land in front of them with a present for what Harry would have gladly emptied his vault at Gringotts. He has finally received the pictures of his parents he didn't notice Snape passing just behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's rant: I had a lot of problems with this chapter which I have mostly rectified please read and review and forgive me if anymore mistakes persists.

MEET THE CERBERUS revised

Severus Snape was in torment his memories were tearing him from inside out. It was eleven years since he last cried but today once more tears were filling his eyes. These eleven years he was teaching in Hogwarts preparing for the day when he would once again be forced to see the spawn of his hated rival yet somewhere he longed to see the son of the girl who was his best friend. Then in the sorting he was the splitting image of his father same build same face same hair. Flames of hatred that he had long kept buried under broke through he hated the boy. But his eyes when he glared at him, they were same as Lily's. The hatred the contempt in those eyes it was like that day again the day he made his greatest mistake. He was strong but even he was not strong enough to bear this reaching out he picked up the most precious possession of his life. Lily's picture, she was smiling at him her eyes gleaming with joy.

As tears fell from his eyes freely Severus Snape made his decision he cannot bear to see the hatred in Lily's eyes anymore. For her sake he would see past his hatred but first he would have to see if the boy really has some talent to base on.

Harry's day was reasonably enjoyable that day he was in the owlery spending some time with his dear familiar. Hedwig was enjoying the attention his master was providing him with hooting happily. Daphne was in the common room doing the essay they were given as their potion's homework. They had defense as their first class of the day. As always the class was a joke but that day when Harry was about exit the class he felt pain from his scar as if someone had pressed red hot iron rod to the spot. Daphne was scared to see her friend at pain and then she noticed the professor looking at Harry with a strange hungry look in his eyes. He suddenly caught her eye and turned around leaving the room without another word. Harry was panting by then his pain subsided

"You ok Harry perhaps you should go to hospital wing." Daphne asked her friend with concern. She could not bear seeing Harry in pain.

"Nah I am alright Daphne. It was nothing"

Daphne didn't reply but sure enough she wasn't going to let it rest. Other than that they just had fun and classes competing against each other.

The entire week went peaceful but Harry noticed after the first class Snape never treated him differently. As far as the class standing was concerned Harry was best in transfiguration.

Hermione Granger became a close second while in charms it was other way round. But right now he was more excited about the oncoming flying lessons scheduled on Thursdays with the slytherines. He and Daphne were sitting in library going through books looking for interesting spells to learn, this was a pastime activity for them and a competition to see who discovers more spells. So far Daphne was leading by six to two.

"Ok ok I give you win. Happy now?" Harry asked surrendering at last.

"Yes quite." Daphne replied mock punching Harry in the arm.

"Break it you two, seems like I am watching some sick romance movie." Tracy's irritation was apparent.

Being the matured as they were both Harry and Daphne stuck their tongues out and broke in to laugh.

Tracy pouted, "Very funny."

Today was the day for their flying lesson and the excitement woke Harry at the crack of dawn, he was nervous to say the least. The pureblood children were going on and on about their flying experiences. Specially Draco Malfoy just thinking of his name brings a foul taste to Harry's mouth. Daphne had all but ordered him not to pick up fight with him, but he can't tolerate the ferret.

They also had a small hunch about why the third floor corridor was banned. The news that gringotts was broken into the same day of Harry's visit was too much of a coincidence and add to the fact that the thieves took nothing had all but presented him a written assurance that his hunch was correct.

As Harry walked down the courtyard with Neville and Ron he was scared. "Daphne had to land her into a detention with McGonagall today. Damn my luck if she were here at least I would have been confident that someone would not laugh at me."

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "You've forgotten something..."

It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for." she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry was delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and –

WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"No!" shouted Hermione "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him -and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught - this was easy, this was wonderful. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron.

He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!" "Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.

The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball - wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - he stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!"

His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling.

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -"

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how dare you - might have broken your neck -"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor -"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil

"But Malfoy -"

"That's enough Miss Davis. Potter you come with me."

Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it.

He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep?

Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching the others becoming wizards, while he stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag.

Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

'Wood?' Thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him?

But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.

"Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.

"In here."

Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.

"Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he scooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood - I've found you a Seeker."

Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.

"Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"

Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs.

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.

"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light - speedy - we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor - a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..."

Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.

"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you."

Then she suddenly smiled.

"Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

"You're joking."

It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.

"Seeker?" he said. "But first years never - you must be the youngest house player in about a century, said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me."

Ron was so amazed, so impressed; he just sat and gaped at Harry. Still Harry was kind of feeling bad as both Daphne and Hermione were mad at him. 'What was I supposed to do anyway' Harry thought angrily.

Fred and George Weasley twin brothers of Ron now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over.

"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too - Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

Daphne kept staring at the opposite end determinedly she didn't support Harry's little stunt, 'foolish boy, I know it was valiant but it was idiotic.'

Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

It was like adding petrol to fire as Harry felt his temper surge at once.

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.

"Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other. "What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Harry's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is make each other laugh. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."

"Excuse me" a barely controlled fury sent shiver up Harry's spine.

They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.

Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying – Harry don't do this."

"Bet you could," Ron muttered.

"-and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry he was still angry at her as she was against his actions.

"Good-bye," said Ron.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER wait" Daphne voice stopped Harry on his tracks while Ron continued to the dorm room.

"Potter just what in the nine hell were you thinking. Use the piece above your neck. Don't you think Malfoy knows he can't defeat you he is going to trick you."

Harry sat stunned after a while he managed to croak out, "damn it all makes sense now. I really made a mess didn't I?"

"Yeah you did, but don't worry I have a plan to make sure you don't get caught just promise me you will consult me before doing things like an ass."

"I promise Daphne. Just what would I do without you?"

"That Harry is something you will never need to find out. And now go I will have to plan a lot."

"Will you tell me your plan?"

"Yes but once I finish it in the first place."

Around 11.30 Harry and Ron snuck out in the common room their wands ready. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."

A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.

"You!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy - he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."

'Where the hell is Daphne anyway' Harry thought.

"Come on," he said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.

Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll have detention may be get expelled." Harry was feeling bad but he wasn't going to back down plus he reminded himself 'Daphne has my back'

"Go away." Snarled Ron finally losing his patience "All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so -"

But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.

"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go; we are going to be late."

They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"You are not."

"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him we were at hospital wing and you can back me up"

"You've got some nerve -" said Ron loudly.

"Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. I heard something."

It was a sort of snuffling.

"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark.

It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours; I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now; the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."

"How's your arm?" said Harry.

"Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good - well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later -"

"Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville.

"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you.

Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward.

They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.

Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. The minutes crept by.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.

Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak -and it wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

"Fuck we were setup." Ron gasped out.

Harry was frantically thinking trying to come up with something but suddenly a loud bang and a foul smell hit his nose.

"There they are those bloody filthy rule breakers." Came Flich's angry voice and slowly it shifted away from them.

"Harry come now, we don't have much time." the whispered voice of Daphne startled Harry.

"Daphne what are you doing here," he whispered fiercely, " you will be in trouble."

"Saving your ass that's what I am doing you prat now come follow me."

The group slowly and silently snuck from there but that day luck was against them. Disaster struck as soon as they were on the stair case the entire stair case shifted suddenly and aligned it with a new place.

"Let's get the hell out here." Neville suggested in a very frightened manner. They climbed the stair case to come to face to face with a locked door.

"I think there will be ways behind the door." Harry suggested unsure.

Hermione pointed her wand at the closed door and whispered "alhomora" the door clicked open softly.

They snuck in and came face to face with something they were sure to meet only in nightmares. A gigantic three headed dog stood before them. Drool falling from its mouth large teeth signing in the moon light it looked like a guard from hell.

"Run back now." Yelled Harry and they darted out of the room barely missing the dog's fang.

Harry pointed his wand at the door and muttered,"Collorptus" the door slammed shut.

Harry and Daphne met the other's eye now they knew what was guarding the package from gringotts.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: hi guys I was thinking to bring Remus in the next chapter I want to know what you think and thanks to everyone who have liked and reviewed this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

TURNING OF THE EVENTS

In the following days Harry faced a major dilemma. He knew and understood that Hermione did nothing wrong but Ron seemed to like insulting her. He liked Ron's easy going attitude but on the other hand Hermione was morally correct. Daphne was also siding with Hermione but Harry decided to let it go for now. He lived so long without friends that he didn't want to lose what little he had.

"Harry you need to understand at this point you can't have both you must choose." Daphne said trying to make her friend see logic.

Harry sighed, "I know that Daph I really do. But I don't want to not now." They were in the Quidditch pitch returning after Harry had finished his practice and routine jogging. Daphne showed him several proves that he need to be more physically fit if he wants to play the match safely which Wood seemed believe to be a great idea.

Harry was tired his body was aching "damn Daph you are a real slave driver". "Well think of it as your punishment then." She replied back.

"As you say master." Harry snickered earning a blow in the back of his head.

"Daph that hurt!"

"You deserved it." She replied curtly and together made their way back to the common room.

He went to his bed took out his picture of his parents wedding watched his parents laughing and their friends in the back all so happy. He felt happy as he saw his parents wave at him still tears filled his eyes.

The Halloween day was up on them every student was happy except Harry. Now that he knew the truth of his parent's death he couldn't bring himself to celebrate, for him this day will always be the day when he lost everything.

Daphne and Tracy both took turns trying to make him feel better but he was stubborn.

"Daph I don't mind if you go and celebrate but I won't cant you understand what this day means to me. My parents died damn it I was made orphan this day, Halloween is and ever will be the day when I mourn my parents." Harry was angry; he was angry at his luck he was angry at the person who killed his life even before it began.

"Then I am not going as well and that's final." Daphne replied with a tone that left no room for argument.

In the morning they had charms and after that the classes were called off to enjoy the day. Professor Flitwick decided to start them on levitation spell. He called out to the class, "remember to pronounce the words loud and clear and then swish and flick your wand." Harry to his delight was paired with Daphne while Ron to his horror was paired with Hermione. They were given a feather to try the spell on though professor had assured them once they get the hang of the spell they will be able to levitate and control heavier objects. Harry concentrated hard on the feather and waved his wand, "wingardium laviosa" the feather floated a little but once again sank on the table.

On the nearby table Ron was waving his wand like a wind mill and muttering the spell looking like a moron. Hermione tried to rectify Ron's wand movement, "stop it's not like that its swish and flick and wingar dium lavio sa" Ron went red in face, "if you know so well then do it yourself."

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her robe flicked her wand and said, "Wingardium laviosa" the feather rose off the desk and stayed like that nearly six feet above their head. Professor Flitwick was excited while Ron kept fuming. Harry soon followed Hermione's lead Daphne was third to do it.

Ron was in a very foul mood. "It's no wonder no one can stand her. She is a real nightmare" he said out loud. Harry saw Hermione run away crying he felt hot fury surge through his body. He went to Ron and drew his hand back and punched him in the nose. "You don't get it do you. She was simply trying to help you. She is alone you jack ass she needs a friend." Daphne had already caught up to Hermione by then and was trying to stop her crying.

"Go and apologize to her otherwise I will make you do it." Harry pointed his wand at Ron his eyes shining with fury. Ron picked himself up hung his head low and went to Hermione, "I am sorry I promise I won't do it again." Harry and Daphne left them there and went to the common room.

"Harry you did great, it was the right thing to do." Daphne said her hands gripping Harry's. She felt Harry tense for a moment and then relax.

"She deserved better it was same again the same things that happened to me. I needed to stop that." His hands tightened for a moment.

Daphne couldn't understand where Harry was coming from but she knew Harry needed her support and she will be damned before she denied Harry that.

They went to common room dumped their books and went to the dungeons there was the empty class room they used to spend time together learning spells. But today it was not about practicing magic. Somewhere deep down Harry's emotional dam was overflowing.

"You know Daph I don't even remember my parents; I don't know what we used to do. Do you think they loved me?" Harry's voice was thick with unshed tears. Daphne could feel his pain. She hugged him close allowing him to cry in her lap, "of course they loved you Harry, they gave themselves up to make sure you live their love survive in you Harry."

"Then what about their friends why did they abandon me." Harry sounded vulnerable like a lost child.

"I don't know Harry. I don't really know but I promise you Harry I will always be with you."

They remained there like that for hours taking comfort from other's presence. After a long time Daphne went out to bring some food they were there for so long that she was feeling hungry. Harry sat his back touching the wall suddenly a loud scream broke him out of his trance like state, "Daph" he jumped on his foot and ran out his wand at ready he saw Daphne cornered inside a girls bathroom shaking in terror as a huge troll made his way to her.

Harry felt time stop he felt fear and anger surging through his body. He felt something stirring deep within him like a wave he felt power pushing out of his body looking for an outlet. He gave it the outlet raising his wand high at the troll he let out a bellow, "reducto" it was the strongest spell he and Daphne found out but none of them had managed to use the spell yet. But at that moment his magic blasted out of his wand in a red beam hitting the troll in the back resulting in an explosion. The explosion tore through the troll's resistant skin ripping it from inside out as blood and organs spilt out covering the bathroom Daphne managed to overcome her horror ran and hugged the blood soaked body of Harry. She didn't trust herself to be able to speak so she just remained like that taking the warmth from Harry's body.

"I killed it." Harry's hoarse whisper came out.

"Yes unfortunately the troll is dead" the voice of professor Dumbledore came from behind. He reached there just in time to see the spell hit the troll he was shocked to the see the display of power by Harry. He knew in his heart that Harry will be stronger than other's but to see such a power from a first year student no less was truly humbling. Professors McGonagall and Snape stood behind him mouth agape. Professor Dumbledore asked in a grandfatherly voice, "what happened here Harry." Harry still almost in a trance managed to answer, "Daphne was in she was in danger. I had to save her." Snape was shocked his mind working overtime, 'he killed a full grown mountain troll to save his friend, he has potential'

Professor McGonagall asked this time, "but why were you here in the first place? You two were not in the feast." Daphne saw Harry was looking sad again she answered, "Because Harry didn't want to celebrate his parent's death day. And I decided to be with him." A look of sorrow and pride adorned the professor's face they stood silent for a moment, then "Minerva please escort your lions to the common room and make sure they are fed." Professor Dumbledore turned around and left the scene his mind in deep thought.

Professor McGonagall led Harry and Daphne back to the Gryffindor tower Harry still visibly shaken. Before she left the two students to enter the tower she stopped them. "Well Mr. Potter though it was really a noble thing you did out there, it could have cost you your life. Better not see you doing this ever again. And for tonight I think forty points should be awarded to Gryffindor after all not many students can do what you did. Good night have a nice sleep"

Inside the tower the students were anxious to see them rumor had already spread about a student beating a troll. But they were disappointed to see Harry reluctant to even speak one word. He went straight to the dorm and collapsed on the bed adrenaline rush abated he felt himself sinking in to sleep.

While Daphne went up in the girl's dormitory, she was assured of her feelings now. Ever since the train journey she felt herself attracted to Harry his eyes seems to look deep in to her soul and overtime she felt it like an addiction. She loved when Harry's eyes smiled in happiness, twinkled in amusement or fun, she knew possibly Harry doesn't feel this way but then again Daphne Greengrass never gives up. Somewhere deep down she knew her friendship with Harry was costing her friendship with Tracy she didn't want to lose her but she can't stay away from Harry. "All the choices and I am more confused than I ever was" she said aloud. "You love Harry don't you?" Hermione's quiet voice broke her out of the self assessment. "What the hell are you talking about? Harry is my friend may be my best friend but love I don't think so"

"Daphne, are you lying to me or to yourself? Because either way it won't help you to get what you want. I have seen the way you look at him, you are always happy when you are with him."

"Ok! I admit I like Harry maybe fancy him but so what he probably sees me just as a friend." Daphne said. She wanted to close the topic it was personal. Thankfully Hermione understood that and she went silent.

Next day Daphne met Tracy out in the field as usual. But today Tracy seemed preoccupied. Daphne was trying to converse with her but she answered only with yes and no. finally frustrated she held Tracy's arm and stopped her in place. "Tell me! What's the matter? You are ignoring me and I know it." Tracy let out a humorless chuckle, "you know Daphne you are right, but it's not me who is ignoring it's you. Draco was right you are nothing but a fan girl. Tell me Daphne how could you leave your childhood friend for a new guy, is it because he is Harry fucking Potter. You left me alone Daphne how could you do it?" Daphne was shocked she knew Tracy resented her spending more time with Harry but she didn't imagine it will be that bad. "Tracy what are you saying? I know I have spent less time with you than I did with Harry but I am not ignoring you. I won't ignore you for anyone, being in different house is causing the lack of communication. And as for Harry, he is a nice guy Tracy you know that." Tracy remained silent. "Please Tracy I beg you don't misunderstand me." Daphne requested again. Finally Tracy answered, "Alright Daphne I will give you a chance, tell me the truth how you feel about Harry?" Daphne let out a sigh it was going to be a long day.

Harry was thinking hard he needed to know more about his parent's friends. He was angry at them he was angry for leaving him to suffer with the Dursleys for ten years. But he had no idea how to contact them directly but then again Daphne's parents knew his mum and dad, so maybe they could tell him about his parent's friends. He penned the letter down and sent it with Hedwig hoping that he will soon learn the truth why he was abandoned.

Somewhere In the muggle England

Remus Lupin was looking at the pictures of a time when he could say he lived his life. He saw the pictures of his best friends James, Sirius and Peter all of them laughing and joyous. A half empty bottle of firewhisky lay beside his sofa. He was drunk once again for the last decade he mostly spent his money in drinks. It was only a year ago he returned to England once more. A knock from the door awakened him from his reminiscing he pointed his wand at the door unlocking it magically. Cyrus Greengrass entered the hovel a letter clenched in his hand, "Remus get up you have a letter to answer." "Who is it from?" Remus asked his voice slurred due to the alcohol. "Harry potter" Cyrus spoke loud and clear. Remus straightened up looking directly in Cyrus's eyes, "who did you say?" Cyrus replied again, "Harry James Potter."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: IN THE FOURTH CHAPTER I KNOW MESSED THINGS UP A LOT BUT THEN AGAIN IT IS MY STORY SO PLEASE BE CONSIDERATE. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR. ALSO I WAS NOT COPYING FROM THE TRUE BOOK RATHER THE REQUIREMENT FOR THE CHANGES WERE NOT HIGH THEN BUT THAT ENDS BY THIS CHAPTER FROM HERE ON IT'S TOTALLY AU.


	6. Chapter 6

MOONY RETURNS

Remus was shocked the toddler he loved so much has grown up and he never even met him in ten years. He knew he had problems but still to him it felt like he betrayed his friends. _'I am sorry prongs old friend; I have neglected my duties for far too long. I will not do so again I promise you this.'_ His grey eyes filled with tears as he began to read Harry's letter to Cyrus. He could still see the green eyed bundle of joy calling him _'uncle mooey'_ if he closed his eyes. He could smell the pride and joy of James; he still vividly remembered the smile of Lily's face. It was hard for him to think what fate had done to the boy or as he saw it what he had done to the boy. Harry didn't deserve to grow up alone; Remus felt a deep rage stirring within his chest a snarl of his inner wolf as he read Harry's letter. He made his decision then and there he will contact Harry and help in any way he can. _'I may be too late to fill the void left by James but I will make sure that I will be there for him as long as I live_.' He took the smell of the letter, his wolf spirit filtering through the smells of an owl, Cyrus to finally a boy's smell that reminded him of James.

It was the day of the first match of Quidditch for Gryffindor against their arch rival Slytherin. Wood was almost hyperventilating he had been captain last year as well but they didn't end well due to lack of a good seeker add to fact he was seventh year student then, he was almost thinking to force Professor McGonagall to hold an entire house trial. He knew Harry was perhaps the best seeker he had seen in Hogwarts still he could not help feeling nervous. But his nervous was nothing when compared to what Harry was feeling, he knew this match was a huge affair and could help feeling that he will let them down.

"For Merlin's sake Harry just eat something and calm down." Daphne was excited and nervous for her friend (or perhaps something more) "if you don't have the energy you will only prove gits like Malfoy right and I am not going to let you do that." The conviction and the confidence in her voice touched Harry. Though he was still nervous he started to eat a toast on the other end of the table he could see Fred and George Weasley telling jokes. _'It seems to be their unique way of dealing with pressure._' Harry mused in his mind and then suddenly he saw a black owl land in front of him carrying a letter for him. "That's Hades dad's personal owl." Daphne was curious to see her father's favorite pet here. "You know Harry he didn't even let me use his owl until I was ten." Harry was both curious and excited this owl even managed to take his attention briefly away from the impending match. He unburdened the owl as Daphne fed the owl a piece of sausage from Harry's plate. Harry could feel his hands tremble as he opened the envelope to find two letters; one was from Cyrus telling him best of luck for the match and taking care of her daughter which in Harry's opinion was to be taken for granted. But WHAT shocked him was the second letter

Dear Harry,

I don't know what should I say to you? After ten years I stayed away, shied away from what was supposed to be my duty. Well though it's not much still I am sorry, I know probably your father will be mad at me for staying away from his son and I definitely know Lily would hex me in to the next century. I know I deserve all that and many more I would not try and find excuses for my behavior, while its true after James died I left England that doesn't justify the negligence I displayed about you. I guessed from Cyrus's that your home life may not have been pleasant while there is not much I can do to help, I will do whatever I can do. I promise I won't fail you or James any longer. After all I don't want my brother in all but blood to kick my ass when I meet him again. I hope you can give me another chance. So if you need to ask or share anything, anything at all I will always be free for you.

Remus Lupin

Harry was in turmoil, he was happy that his parents will be angry to know how he was treated, he was angry at voldemort for tearing his life apart but he knew he longed to feel the touch of a parent's love and he decided to give Remus another chance. Daphne saw the flicker of joy, sadness and pain of loneliness flash in Harry's face, she felt her heart constrict when she saw tears in Harry's eyes.

"Harry are you alright?" she asked her care evident in her voice.

"Yeah I am fine" Harry replied back he still hated showing weakness to anyone even Daphne sure she had seen him vulnerable before but he still liked to hide his pain behind his mask.

"I certainly don't think so." Came the voice of Tracy, she was watching Harry too now that she knew how Daphne felt about the raven haired green eyed boy she had decided to be a better friend to them so as her friendship with Daphne doesn't get affected.

Harry mentally winced did his face really told the whole story, "really it's nothing it's only a letter." He tried to dodge the topic the girls didn't seem to think like that. But he was saved by Wood who chose the specific time to gather his team.

After half an hour of patronizing speech courtesy of one Oliver Wood, Harry and rest of the team hit the pitch and soon seven crimson blurs took position against their emerald green counter parts. Staying true to the strategy Harry guided his nimbus above the game started circling the pitch while keeping an ear to the score. It was Wood's idea that Harry stay out of the main game and search for the snitch this way he can be safe from the injuries.

In the gallery Daphne, Ron, Hermione and Neville had managed to find spots on the highest seat accompanied by Hagrid. Daphne was cheering as loud as she could while rest of the group was waving a large Gryffindor banner. The game itself was very much equal. While Gryffindor were leading by 20 points that was not much of a lead slytherin could pull back to the game any moment. Suddenly Harry from his position spotted a glint of gold and urged his broom at that. The speed of nimbus 2000 gave a strange euphoria to Harry he felt free as if at last he had found a place where he belonged truly.

Higgs the opposing seeker had seen the snitch too but he had no chance of reaching before Harry. Harry was ecstatic his first match he was about to bring his team victory, suddenly Marcus Flint captain of slytherin team appeared before him effectively blocking him by crashing into him, the broom spun out of control Harry hanging onto it for dear life. The gallery screamed out for penalty while Dean Thomas a first year Gryffindor kept screaming for red card. Ron screamed out in fear as he saw Harry's broom spun out of control. Daphne was scared for her friend she had seen Harry practice she knew Harry can pull out of it. But she was wrong the broom gave another lurch nearly throwing off Harry.

"That's a hurling hex" Hermione gaped beside her, "someone is cursing the broom to throw Harry off it." Daphne pulled her eyes away from the game and focused on the gallery searching for any hint of foul play. She spotted Quirrell staring at Harry not blinking he was muttering under his breath. In a flash Daphne left her seat running towards him behind her a collision told that a brawl has probably started. She ignored it and anything else, drawing close she pointed her wand and muttered 'incendio' a jet of red sparks hit the target and instantly the professor's cloak was on fire. Her mission accomplished she made her way back to the gallery.

Meanwhile in the game Harry had gotten on his broom and sped down to the ground his hand clasped tightly to his mouth. Once in contact with ground with a mighty 'burp' he pulled the snitch out. The game ended in confusion.

After the match Daphne and Tracy joined him to Hagrid's hut.

"I am telling you Hagrid this Quirrell is not what we think him to be, honestly don't you think his stuttering may be forced." Daphne was sure she was right but Hagrid was adamant. " 'am telling yeh its not that. he is a teacher 'ere " He just didn't want to accept that even a teacher can be evil. Tracy however knew Daphne was right she knew her friend long enough to know that Daphne won't accuse someone without knowing something. However even she didn't expect when Harry took the charge, "well he may be after what is left guarded by the Cerberus. " Hagrid looked gob smacked "how did yeh find fluffy?"

"Excuse me Hagrid but fluffy?" Tracy asked bewildered. Hagrid smiled proudly, "he is mine bought him from a Greek chap, I leant him to Dumbledore this year. Yeh know some business with Nicholas Flamel." Daphne's brow curled at the last name.

Harry was gaping like a goldfish _'who the hell names a Cerberus fluffy.' _But Hagrid had finally realized he had made a mistake, "oy! You three forget about it okay I never said you a thing." He ushered them out.

On their way to Gryffindor common room where a full on party was going on, Daphne remained silent. Her mind was working on over drive _'so there is a object of great value in alchemy in hidden in the school near the third floor corridor, which Hagrid's dog is guarding it. Now at the same time that stuttering bustard tries to kill Harry, but the question is why? I need to assess them again but should I tell it to Harry.'_

But she was broken out of her musing as Harry shook her, "wh...What?" she blurted out. "You kind of zoned out now, what's the matter." He asked anxiously.

"Harry I have got something to tell you, after the party ends meet me in the common room, I have found out why your broom acted so strange."

Harry just starred at his best friend his mouth wide open. "You mean it was not just an accident or my lack of skills." "Honestly Harry cant you even recognize when outside forces tamper with your broom." Daphne asked a little irritated. But she was shocked by what Harry said next.

"It was Quirrell wasn't it?" Harry's entire stance changed a power seemed to glow in him. Daphne just stood staring at this new Harry, the power just seemed to be screaming out of his body. "Daph please tell me." He asked again. "yeah it was" Daphne blurted out her attraction towards this raven haired boy just grew double.

"come on we need to gather Hermione, Ron and Tracy. It's urgent, I am sure that bloody fucker is after the treasure." He told Daphne. And thus began their quest against Quirrell

**author's rant: i know its a bit short as my exams are up on me,i decided to end end it here which seemed like a good spot to end the chapter. in the next chapter a lot of surprises will be there. thanks to everyone who have read, reviewed and liked this story please stay with me and this story. i am new so i need your guidance also a beta will be good.**


	7. Chapter 7

_PLANNING FOR ACTION_

Harry found Ron and Hermione together celebrating the victory. He was surprised to see how well these two have gotten along after he made Ron apologize, '_these two keep each other in line like some old lovers, huh I never imagined.'_ He went to them and loudly cleared his throat which shocked those two. "Ha ha the look on your faces, It was unbelievable guys." He broke in to laughter while the objects of his amusement glared at him. Hermione asked in a clearly irritated voice (backed up by Ron) "what do you want Harry? And stop laughing like a gibbon." Harry sobered up at once his expression once against stern, "follow me."He was deep in thought '_this business is getting nastier than I expected; I don't want to do this. I don't want to seem weak before my friends but I have no other damn choice.'_

After fifteen minutes they were in the meeting place in the dungeons Daphne and Tracy was already there. "Ok! Harry cough up now, what the fuck is going on." Ron had finally lost his patience he totally hated the suspense. His eyes fell on Tracy "and what is the snake doing here?" "She is our friend Ronald/Ron deal with it" both Harry and Daphne told at the same time effectively silencing Ron. Daphne looked at Harry for a minute and gathered her thoughts, "okay here it goes. Guys we have found something but we need help to get to the end. Are you with us?" Tracy and Ron agreed at once but Hermione fidgeted a bit. "Not that I don't trust you or anything, but can you at least tell us what this is all about and then I decide." She asked in a small voice, her logical mind would not allow her a leap of faith. "Yeah I would like to hear the reason as well." Ron said. Harry nodded and began the explanation.

After he ended his explanation Tracy was shocked while Ron and Hermione were imitating a goldfish quite successfully. "What do you suggest we go to a professor about it?" Hermione asked finally managing to find her voice. "use your brain Granger," Tracy spoke this time "who do you think they will believe us some first years knowing probably what we were never meant to know or some teacher one of their own." Hermione knew in her mind Tracy was right she was scared but Harry and Daphne were the reason she was not an outcast in Hogwarts. "I am in." she said finally her tone strong and set. "ok! But what we need is a plan; we need a course of action." Harry nodded and said, "I know and that's why I need your help guys. We have to split the work and make it successful."

Daphne started giving an outline what they thought would be the best, "okay first we need to find what kind of defenses are there to stop Quirrell Which I think Harry and I should handle. Hermione you are best among us to search something from books, just find out what Flamel can possibly hide that's small like a stone. Tracy, you got the most important task so be extra careful. You are to spy on that stuttering idiot find anything unnatural." Ron interrupted, "wait a moment what do I do?" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "amm… the thing is you need to work with Tracy on this one and please don't let the inter house crap ruin this okay. I don't know why but being near Quirrell is giving me a headache or more like a scar ache as if it's some kind of warning. Please everyone I am counting on you."

Harry went to his dorm with Ron in a considerably lighter mood, he after being alone and tormented for ten years had friends now. Friends who he would protect by any means, he still felt scared about the troll incident what would have happened if he was a bit late. What he did not expect to see was Hedwig sitting on his bed a letter attached to her leg looking mighty proud with herself. Harry patted her head while Hedwig nibbled his hand in an affectionate sort of way, "hey there girl how are you? Missed me?" Hedwig gave a proud hoot which Harry translated as, "you wish". He untied the letter and saw it was from Remus.

Harry,

I am really thankful that you allowed me the second chance. How are your classes going? Though I suppose you will do really well in there. Your mother was absolute genius in the classes; I have never seen such a bright mind in my life. James was good but his real talent was improvising things I usually did the planning for him. He was like a brother to me, a bond that was deeper than blood.

Cyrus said you have been picked for the Quidditch house team, congrats cub. James would have been proud he was a brilliant seeker himself. I myself was never quite good with a broom. Tell me if you need any advice or help or frankly anything, let me know how the classes are. Do your best. make your mum proud.

Love,

Remus

Harry felt a strange warmness flowing through his body it was similar to when he watched his parent's photos yet same time different. Here was a person that could link him to his past his parents a family he never thought he would have. Ron's voice broke him out of his reverie. "What you said something?" he asked Ron still a bit dazed.

"I asked are you alright, you went stiff funny mate, all stiff and weird." Ron's voice confirmed the confusion he felt. "I am alright mate. It was nothing. Goodnight" Harry went to his bed wide awake. Thousands of thoughts running through his mind, he was really glad that he decided to give Remus a chance.

Two weeks had passed but their plan wasn't still successful, Hermione had gone through hundreds of volumes still found nothing. Harry and Daphne had also come up with blanks only. But as the holidays kept drawing closer their work load increased leaving even less time for their search. Only Ron and Tracy had some good things to share, "ok! Here it goes," Ron started talking as others listened with rapt attention "he is really strange freak, sometimes he seems to be pleading with someone who is threatening to him to steal some thing. And he doesn't stutter when he is with the voice. But I don't recognize the voice." Daphne watched Harry grow stern as Ron kept talking his body language changed in to a much more aggressive one. Tracy took the podium instead, "Snape suspects him, and I have seen the way he looks at Quirrell as if he is trying to read his mind." Hermione interrupted, "you mean legilimency." "What the hell is that?" Ron voiced the question for the rest of them. Hermione looked pleased with herself as she started to explain, "It is a magical way to read the thoughts of your opponent. Dumbledore is one of the best out there. It says in the book rise and fall of Grindelwald that Dumbledore used this art to defeat him." Harry had a strange feeling as if he was missing something, something important. But he couldn't remember it no matter how hard he tried.

On their way to common room from the late night Quidditch practice he was still talking to Daphne about it. "Harry, would you like to come to my house in the Christmas." Daphne suddenly blurted out. Harry looked at her eye brows arched as she hastily began to explain, "dad asked me today by letter if you would like to come or not." "Do you want me to come?" Harry blurted out blushing all the time. Daphne's face turned into a very attractive shade of red she managed nod and squeak something. As she ran off to her dorm Harry stood there still blushing, _'damn she is really cute, whoa wonder where that came from.'_

It was almost Christmas day Harry was beyond excited, he was still having trouble to believe that within a day he was going to celebrate the first Christmas of his life. He was waiting in the common room his trunk ready waiting patiently for Daphne to join him. She came down the stairs dressed in a black jacket and tight jeans. Harry's mouth fell open when he saw her, "damn Daph you look like wow…" she blushed and told, "come on slow poke you are coming or what."

On the way to the green grass home Harry couldn't help but wonder if it is a new beginning for him. For once he wasn't concerned about grades about spells or even Quirrell to him now only a hope mattered.

A/n: I am sorry for this chapter may seem short but I was busy, next chapter will be much better.


	8. Chapter 8

**The beginning of a new dawn**

Wizards have wondered for ages about how the force known as Magic came to being; the search ends abruptly a couple of millennia ago. By the name of a being known as Medivh Who he was or where he came from was unknown to all. The only thing known about him was that he was the father of modern wizardry. He took magic to a new height giving birth to the ways of wizard known today. But what was unknown to people that magic was a gift, a gift from the elders, the titans who created the earth gave birth to the magic. They created one species to control the magic and help the earth, they were called elves. Unlike the last remaining breed of the elves house elves, these elves were tall as tall as a full grown man. They were fair of color the proud high elves and the dark as night the mystic night elves. The high elves commanded the magical forces of arcane and later even chaos. While the night elves learned earth magic the way of the nature called druidism. Ancient ambient spirits that roamed the hollow which was once earth sided with them, while some of them allowed to control elements in a way unforeseen granting them to shape shift to animal forms, the darker aspects of these elements twisted the high elven magic to a perverted from giving birth to the art of necromancy. The last true high elves dedicated themselves to light fighting to stop the twisted menace they lost to save their knowledge they inter bred with men, that's how the first pure blood was born he was named Medivh. He took and absorbed their knowledge to such a degree that was beyond imagination. He began the race humanity now calls wizards. Even before his death he spread out his soul, always searching for the worthy wielder of this great power. The rest of the pure bloods continued their lines as time passed on, their magic ingrained itself in their genetic codes. While the night elves were lost in the ages of time. Necromancers were hunted down for many years the twisted and broken spirits of those damned haunted the earth until finally they were given a chance to unite with a body. Thus the strongest dark lord in the history came to being. Only fate has played its hand a boy who after thousand years shall master the gift of Medivh, A boy by the name of Harry Potter.

Harry was speechless as he stared at the villa in front of home. It was not extravagant or anything but it was still beautiful. A homely and elegant feel lingered around the house. Cyrus and Astoria stood waiting for them at the main gate, Cyrus calm and jovial and Astoria jumping up and down excited. As Daphne came into view she left her father's side and jumped Daphne in a hug. Daphne was happy as well her smile seemed to lighten up her whole face as she swung her sister around Harry could not help but be mesmerized by her. _'She is really an angel' _he thought wistfully. Astoria left her sister and hugged him next, "hello Harry will you be my big brother." Unknown to Harry Daphne blushed beet red while Cyrus began chuckling merrily. Harry blushed but then ruffled her hair giving a smile of his own. Cyrus helped them to carry their luggage inside. Roxanne welcomed Harry warmly, the only who seemed to avoid Harry was queenie Daphne's pet cat. She seemed resent Harry's attachment to her mistress.

Harry was given the guest room which was double the size of his previous room and was furnished to provide any and every thing required to a young wizard. Daphne and Astoria shared a room which was across the guest room. They usually flew a bit on the morning practiced charms in noon and the rest of the day was spent having fun. He loved the garden of the Green grass household, many of the afternoons he spent simply relaxing or playing with Astoria. The youngest Greengrass absolutely adored her new brother. All in all he learnt what it means to have a real family, Remus kept contact by letters. He would write almost every day, never tiring or being bored. It was the Christmas morning Harry was broken from his dream world with his mom and dad by a warm hug. He opened his eyes to see the blurred face of Astoria hugging him tightly. Though Harry generally shunned body contact, being with the Greengrass family he had overcome his phobia. He returned the hug happily. Daphne came forward she was dressed in an emerald green sweater and blue jeans; she too hugged Harry and said, "Merry Christmas Harry." The trio came downstairs with Tori getting a piggyback ride from Harry. In the living room the elder Greengrass couple and another man were waiting for them. Roxanne hugged her children and then hugged Harry while Cyrus grinned and wished them merry Christmas. But Harry's eyes were on the newcomer _'he feels familiar his presence his warmth it seems familiar yet alien.' _ The man in question strode forward and extended his hand, "hi Harry, I am Remus." Harry gripped his hand tightly, "hi Remus it's good to finally meet you." He tried to put on a calm face while his mind was total wreck inside. _'This is the man that links me to my past, my parents.' _His mind kept repeating over and over like a stuck tape. Remus looked at Cyrus pointedly who nodded and led the others to kitchen, leaving only Harry and Remus in the living room. Remus bent on his hunches bringing his eyes in direct contact with Harry's, "its ok pup let your emotions out. It's normal to miss your parents even I still miss James." Harry spent the entire morning with Remus listening to stories about his parents. In the afternoon they opened the presents, Harry who was expecting nothing got a pleasant surprise when every one of his friends sent him presents. Daphne had given him a beautiful pendant with a blue stone, Tori had given him lots of Chocolate, Hermione had sent two heavy leather bound tomes full of powerful and useful spells, Ron had given him a wizard chess set, Tracey had arrived with her presents after lunch, she had given Harry and Daphne two matching watches with planets for numbers. Only two gifts remained unopened one was from Remus which he advised him to open in private and another was from an unnamed person. Harry picked up and felt the package, it contained something soft and light, and he opened the package to find a cloak of a light silvery substance. "Incredible, James's old invisibility cloak," Remus whispered aloud "finally Dumbledore returned it to its rightful owner." Harry was feeling the substance with almost reverent feelings, "it belonged to my dad. And now it's mine." He whispered aloud. "Come on try it on" Tracey egged Harry Daphne joined in too. Grinning like a Cheshire cat Harry warped the cloak around his body and promptly it vanished from the view. Cyrus turned towards Remus, "so that's how you guys managed to prank us so much." Remus just shrugged looking nonchalant. Cyrus breathed a string of swear words at him. Harry suddenly was hit with a strange thought, '_a cloak that hides the user completely, with it I can finally find out the defenses in the third floor corridor._'

After dinner Harry went to his room while Daphne and Tracey were strolling in the Garden. "Daphne, have you told Harry yet?" Tracey broke the silence. "Tell Harry what?" Daphne had a very good idea what the question was going to be and was trying to evade it. "Daphne dear don't try the evasion technique with me, I taught you that remember." Tracey was grinning full out. Daphne stood still, she knew very well that she will have to tell Harry about her feelings but she was hesitating. "What if he turns me down?" Daphne asked her voice barely audible. Tracey sniggered, "poor Daphne just listen to yourself. Trust me he won't turn you down, he likes you too." "How can you be so sure?" Daphne bit back. Tracey grinned and said, "Because my dear friend I am not blind. I can see the way he looks at you. He also has feelings for you." Daphne stopped and thought for a moment before replying, "Alright I will tell him after the school year." Tracey grinned, "That's my girl, upps Harry's girl."

Harry meanwhile sat stunned in his bed he was holding his father's journal, tears were pooling in his eyes. He felt the pages reveling in the writing of his father. 'His handwriting was similar to me.' He thought happily. As he closed the journal and lied down he missed the large raven sitting on his window. The raven looked at the sleeping boy closely and dissolved in to golden light covering Harry fully before seeping deep in to it. Meanwhile in the study of one Albus Dumbledore a silver device started whirling crazily golden smoke erupting from it. Dumbledore looked at it and smiled, "finally it has happened after the founder's the spirit of Medivh has chosen his new champion."

In the deep hearts of the mountain range a huge black wolf came out of its cave. The ancient eyes gleaming with power as it shifted into a night elf. "My waiting ends tonight, the gods have begun their game, its time I leave our race's legacy for you to continue." He concentrated as his body glowed and finally his soul left his body to search for the child of destiny. After more than millennia someone as powerful as Medivh is coming. The true animagus will be born in near future. And in his bed Harry woke up startled.

Next Morning

Harry was in the garden reading a book on magical beasts. He was reading about one kind of wolfs. "The Shadow wolves" the book read " also called the children of moon are the cause of the curse of Lycanthropy, though some records of ages past show that this curse is also a blessing as by mastering this curse the man can retain his humanity as well as get a new weapon to fight. It is presumed the dark lord he who must not be named has a servant who retains this ability. Lycans as the older documents have recorded these beings as have the power to transform anytime much like the animagus but has the superior healing of the werewolves. This particular trait is also noticed in the shadow wolves. They can heal from almost any wounds except beheading their blood holds properties equivalent to a phoenix's tear. Thus making sure any kind of poison even deadliest of venom is useless against them. Their blood was the reason that for centuries these majestic beasts have been hunted to extinction. The last seen shadow wolf was in Russia nearly two centuries ago." This description was followed by biological data and a picture which shook Harry to his core. _'This beast, this is what I saw last night in my dream.' _He turned over the page to the section of Dragons. Even in his diverted mind, his seeker's instinct had triggered him to the metaphorical glimpse of 'Gold'. He read it again this time more carefully, "Dragon's blood has many properties that are used in potion making. The legendary alchemist Nicholas Flamel (the only known maker of philosopher's stone)" Harry gasped aloud, this was the answer they were searching for. The Cerberus aka Fluffy was guarding a bloody philosopher's stone. Harry ran to Daphne and Tracey the trio spent the rest of the day planning their next step. The final decision was Harry and Daphne (despite Harry's reluctance even outright vetoing the idea) will train in as much combat magic as they can master because if they fail to figure out a way to get to the stone first, they will stop Quirrell by dueling him. "Please Daph this is dangerous I don't want to put you in danger" Harry literally begged this time. But Daphne didn't budge she was clear in one point, "I am not leaving you alone. Deal with it Harry. Alone you don't stand a chance, together we may stall him long enough for Tracey and other's to bring the teacher's." Even Harry had to agree to this logic even though he still didn't want to drag Daphne in to danger. They started planning more about what kind of spells to look for. They knew their limits but what they didn't know was what seems doesn't necessarily have to be.

Few days later

The trio had returned to Hogwarts only to find their friends in disarray. Ron told them that Quirrell have made one more attempt on the stone. "Okay listen to it for once," Hermione began outlining the thought which struck her, "the teacher's here at Hogwarts are some of the best in their lines, and almost all of them can be used for defensive purposes, now I believe the defenses will be what the standard aurors require." Harry interrupted her, "okay but what the hell is an auror?" Daphne explained aurors to Harry while Hermione continued. "so I am sure there will traps set by professor sprout, professor Snape, Professor Flitwick and professor McGonagall not to mention Quirrell himself will have some contribution, unless Dumbledore already suspects him." Hermione finished her lecture. Tracey spoke first, "I think you are right not to mention Dumbledore himself will have some contribution, now the problem is while we are first year students Quirrell is not." Harry was still analyzing the problem when Daphne spoke out, "I think there is only one choice we have to stop the bustard by Fluffy because that's our best bet. It's a creature that has never been seen in England before so he doesn't know how to counter it." Harry said, "But we don't know either." Ron said, "That's easy to handle. We keep watch on him while you three keep watch on the door. But somehow I don't feel he will try before the exams. The way Snape keeps an eye on the jerk he will have to wait until Snape gets side tracked." Harry nodded and said, "That's all good but the question is what if he does." Tracey said, "We just have to hope he doesn't".

Suddenly a barn owl flew down to them with a letter from Hagrid. The letter was addressed to Ron and Hermione

"Its hatching, come quick. Hagrid" Ron read aloud and grinned at Hermione who in returned grinned also. While the rest of the five was stunned, "wait what's hatching" Harry asked. "It's a dragon egg" replied Ron while running to the main gate "come if you want to." The group of five minus Tracey had ran to Hagrid's at full speed. They were anxious to see what is supposed to be one of the rarest things of the world the hatching of a dragon. Harry was stunned to see the egg while Hagrid filled them with information, his happiness visible for all to see; Harry himself was closely watching the increasing number of cracks on the large egg. Hagrid beamed at them, "about time you gotcha 'ere. 'e is about to come out." Harry couldn't help but compare Hagrid to some off the bird mother's he had seen. He was acting as if the dragon was his own child. Within a few minutes the egg broke completely and a small reptilian thing with wings. "So where did you get the egg from Hagrid I read that it's forbidden to breed dragons for personal use." Daphne asked the gears of her mind running full speed. But her thought process was broken when she spotted a face looking from the window. She ran and looked out, even from the distance she could make out the blonde hair, '"shit Malfoy has found out about the dragon." Hagrid looked shocked and started stuttering. Ron took charge from here, "Hagrid you cannot keep the dragon with you if Malfoy tells his dad or for that matter anybody, you will be deep trouble. You need to let it go." Hagrid stammered, "but he is just a baby, he ... He won't hurt a fly, look he already loves his mommy." He cooed at the dragon who snorted a tiny breath of fire from his nostril. Ron looked uncomfortable but he pressed on, "Hagrid send it to Charlie then. He can take care of it for you and you can still visit it." Harry was about to ask who this Charlie guy is, but a look from his best friend and swallowed his question back. After a few more minutes of convincing Hagrid finally agreed. And Ron sent a letter to Charlie by Hedwig. Harry was thinking that if someone can go to such a length for their pets then what would a real father and mother do for their child? Unbidden and uninvited an image flashed in his mind a baby who looked much like him, with bright blue eyes hugging him.

ok guys here is the new chapter thanks to evry one who have supported the story. here i added a few things from Wow which i believe fits right in. so tell me how do you think it is


	9. Chapter 9

The Curse of a Unicorn

Harry was furious at himself; he couldn't really believe how idiotic they were. Daphne's plan had worked perfectly. While Ron and Tracey with help from Fred and George let drop of some dung bombs near dungeons, effectively drawing flitch away from the astronomy tower they hadn't counted on the fact that teacher's occasionally held house meetings and today was for Gryffindor. While Hermione was safe in hospital wing thanks to a bite from their very own baby dragon McGonagall had noticed the absence of her two prized cubs. And that simple mistake was the reason Harry and Daphne standing with their heads down in front of a very angry and furious looking Minerva McGonagall.

"For all my years I cannot imagine, two of you of my very own house will do something like this. You two will be punished for it and believe me when I say it's not going to be pretty. You will both face detentions and I deduct fifty points each from Gryffindor." She finished her tirade but her thinned lips meant she hadn't cooled down yet. Harry was shocked to his core, his mistake had not only cost him detention, and he brought it on Daphne as well not to mention for his foolishness Gryffindor lost the edge they had earned against slytherin.

For the next few days Harry couldn't make eye contact with his friends, most of the Gryffindors were mad at him for losing so many points. He worked like a mad man every day using his magic until he could barely stand. Every night wrapped in his invisibility cloak he would go a find an empty class room and practice his spells. With his heart filled with self loathing the potentially powerful spells became increasingly more and more powerful but what even he noticed was a faint green glow seemed to surround him when he used these spells. No doubt he would have looked into it had it been any different time but in his depressed state of mind he paid no heed to it.

Daphne was getting anxious she could see Harry drifting apart from them and it hurt her. For nearly a year he had been a constant fixture of her life and she had fallen for him. She knew Harry was opening up to her lowering his shields, letting her in his life. She had seen the power behind the reductor spell Harry used on the troll; she knew that kind of power can be stemmed only when someone taps directly into the magic core of body. Hermione told her that only great emotional involvement can allow someone inexperienced as he to tap in there. But then suddenly he drifted apart, he stopped smiling avoiding eye contact as much as possible and Daphne missed him. She hoped that maybe one day he will return again.

Two days later

Harry and Daphne stood with Hagrid as they were about to enter the forbidden forest for their detention. Harry was still avoiding talking as much as possible. But today Daphne was determined to get her friend back. As they stood there while Harry and Hagrid made little talk fang started snarling. "Yeh two s'ay 'ere for a moment, I go and check on Fang." Hagrid went ahead and came back after a moment looking quite shaken. "One more unicorn dead, this is the fifth one this year." He stated grievously, Harry felt sad for his big friend after all he knew how much Hagrid cared for animals. He saw the fierce look in his eyes and realized there will be hell to pay once the culprit is found be it man or beast. Hagrid lead them deeper into the forest the silence surrounding them like a very cold cloak. Daphne could almost taste the tension around them she was scared and wanted to get out of this mess. Soon the group of four spotted a silvery blood like substance on the ground as if someone gravely injured had passed from the site. Like an impulse to drown her fear she started talking, "Hagrid can a wolf kill a unicorn?"

Hagrid was both scared and enraged unicorns were the symbol of light they are pure and holy to kill them is nothing short of killing an innocent baby, but unicorns are also strong as hell nothing in this forest could harm them. Still to kill these many unicorns it was surely not some beast but a dark wizard. He barely heard the question sent to his way by Daphne. The trail of fresh unicorn blood was clouding his mind and like a hound bent on hunting he followed the trail, until he came to crossing. "Ok! Here we split the teams, Harry, Daphne take Fang with yeh and go ter the left one I take the right one. And don't worry no beast of this forest would hurt yea if yeh 're with fang or me."

Running silently as much as they could manage Harry led Daphne deeper into the forest. Despite Hagrid's assurance Harry could not shake off his feelings of dread, he was scared he could sense the wind and the earth feeling unease. But even he did not expect what he was about to encounter.

Daphne spotted it first. And it was definitely one of her worst memories ever. A black hooded humanoid creature was drinking the silvery blood of the fallen majestic beast, blood running from his chins and two red eyes were gleaming beneath the hood. Daphne felt the blood in her veins freeze she could hear someone calling her name far away but she could not recognize the voice.

Like a predator stalks his prey the wraith was closing in for kill, Harry knew he has to do something his mind was not working but his instincts kicked in. a fierce desire to protect Daphne rose from inside. _'I can't let her get hurt it's my fault she is here in the first place. I won't let her get hurt'_

Daphne was broken out of her shock induced trance when something deep red flashed in peripheral vision and felt Harry's silhouette move in front of her. She watched in silence as Harry guarded her from the nightmarish creature beckoning forward. She knew she should help Harry in the fight but her hand won't respond to her.

Harry sent the strongest reducto he could master at the wraith but before the red beam could connect a silvery shield came to life and the spell blasted against it. Harry knew time was running out he focused hard and yelled reducto again and once more the red beam was blocked by the shield but this time the shield disappeared as well.

Hagrid was running full speed he had heard the sound of explosions coming from far away and he knew that Harry was under attack. He couldn't feel like it was his mistake he concentrated on running faster.

The centaurs knew that trouble was brewing in the forest, their attunement with the forces of nature told them of the death of last night elf. But they were surprised to learn that the torch has been passed to a mortal and who will enter the forest soon. Tonight they were scouting and sensed disturbance in the vicinity. Firenze one young male centaur knew his destiny has come to play as he rode out to meet the boy who lived.

Harry could feel a pain building in his scar it was so powerful his vision blurred. _'Damn I can't falter if I fail here then Daphne will be in deep trouble and I refuse to let her be in danger.' _ Harry forced himself to focus on his target that right now had raised his hand, a sense of dread settled in his stomach and he let out a roar. "Bombarda maxima" Harry yelled his strongest curse and his wand tip blasted as a jet of light hit the target with a loud explosion.

As the clouds of dust settled Harry saw the figure still standing though he was thrown quite a distance backward a few trees lay broken here and there. Harry tried to raise his wand but his scar ache started with new vigor Harry felt like someone was forcing it into a flaming pit. He sank in his knees he was trying to fight the pain but he was losing quickly. He looked at the wraith gaining ground knowing he had cost the life of the girl who cared for him even when no one did.

Daphne watched in horror as Harry used every single offensive spell he knew but ended in defeat. She saw the wraith had weakened visibly but she knew it was no use. Her mind broke of the self pity when she heard Harry scream into pain. She moved closer to him to hold him. "Please leave I will hold him a bit longer." She heard Harry speak but paid no mind to his words.

Suddenly the figure stopped as several arrows flew out of the darkness and a new person entered the fight he had a muscular upper body that ended in the waist followed by the silhouette of a white stallion. He reared in his lower legs and charged at the wraith that this time fled.

The centaur turned around to face the children as a visibly shaken Hagrid entered the scene. Hagrid relaxed as he saw the centaur and slowed down, "thanks Firenze thanks for saving the lives of the students here." The centaur still looked agitated, "don't you understand Hagrid what menace roams here, what dares to kill the unicorns?"

Harry watched in silence as the centaur named Firenze kept talking about some menace, while he felt himself drowning in the warmth from the raven haired girl beside him. But this time he spoke up, "umm... Mr. Firenze, thank you for saving me. And excuse me but what do you mean by what dares to kill the unicorns?"

A look of disbelief flashed in the beautiful centaurs eyes. "You are a very unusual wizard Mr. Potter, the fates have warned about your arrival. Tell me do you know what unicorn's blood provide?"

"No! We only use their tail hairs and horn dust for potion making"

"A unicorn's blood holds life; it will keep you alive even if you are an inch away from death, but not without a price."

"What price?" Harry asked voice mixed with a sort of fear.

"A cursed life a half life, a life only dedicated to darkness by killing the purest form light creature he has marked himself. Being in contact with a pure being will literally tear him apart."

"That's horrible who would want such a life?" Daphne spoke for the first time since the ordeal.

Hagrid looked horrified as the centaur continued, "Think what lies in the castle right now, and think who has waited all these years to have a chance at life again."

It all clicked at this point Voldemort it was voldemort harry faced off against. Quirrell was working for him; the unicorn's blood will keep him alive till he uses the stone. As Harry and Daphne exchanged a look the decision got made. Fear Harry saw blatant fear in his first friend's eyes. But he felt rage and hatred this bastard caused him pain he suffered because lord Voldemort had killed his parents. No moral no high ground Harry knew he must stop him if only to ensure no one else suffers like him.

The return trip to castle was silent once more but this time Daphne was thinking how cowardly she had been and Harry thinking on what Firenze has spoken, "believe in the elements call them to you and they shall answer." Harry was confused because his study had never shown him spells that could utilize nature's own power.

Meanwhile

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was not a person who gets baffled easily, but in the current situation he was at a loss, he knew that voldemort will try to return once more. He knew the stone in Gringotts was not safe, he was right. But what amazed him more was Harry Potter, he knew how Harry survived that fateful night, he knew the boy will be special yet to be able to cause such destruction in such a young age is unheard of.

'_I will need to keep a close watch on the boy, if my suspicions are correct he will become a force much stronger than I could ever be. I will be ready to welcome the light's new champion.'_ He knew sticking to his old plan will be risky now if Voldemort has somehow attained a physical body again but he has gone too far to return now.

In the common room Ron and Hermione sat similar looks of horror adorning their faces. "You know who is after the stone; it's bad it's very bad." Ron was nearly reaching the hysteric levels while Hermione seemed to have trouble forming her words. Daphne was silently watching her friends. Harry was getting agitated, _'don't they realize how grave the problem is? The teachers won't believe us'_

"I don't care if you are coming or not I am and I will stop him or die trying." He spat out rage and hatred was burning him inside out a strange howling sound was feeling him with strength.

"I will learn and learn. And then when I face him I will show him that a Potter has still got the guts to defy him. I got lucky once in my childhood maybe I will get lucky again."

Daphne could practically taste the rage flowing out of Harry it was like a tidal wave washing away her fears. _'If I sit here cowering maybe I will live another day but that will be just breathing, he will kill everyone he will burn my family to ground and I won't be afraid anymore' _she took a deep breath calming her nerves.

"I am with you Harry." Daphne finally spoke out, she was determined to fight.

I am nearing the end of the first book and will have some twist here. Please review and tell me how I did? Your opinions matter also I want to know when do you want Harry and Daphne to be a couple?


	10. Chapter 10

The countdown to extinction

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but her words were chucked out of window by a loud sound of something heavy falling on the floor. Turning to the source of the sound Harry spotted Neville fallen on the floor, his legs locked together oddly. Hermione let out a muffled gasp and drew her wand, "finite" she squeaked and at once Neville's legs snapped apart and he managed to sit.

"Who did it" Harry asked in his mind he had a very good idea who would find it funny to torture a boy.

"Mal...Malfoy" Neville managed to speak he looked scared still. Ron let out a string of angry curse words that made Harry wonder where he learned them and the girls glare at him. Daphne cringed inwards she knew a 'Harry cane' was heading towards her in terrible speed but her best dorm mate saved her from her best friend. Hermione's face was resembling a recently erupted volcano her eyes seemed burn, "that wretched creature that bloody bully, if I get my hands on him I will rip him apart." She spat out

The boys whistled as she finally realized what she just and turned red this time from embarrassment. "That was" Ron began "bloody awesome" Harry finished. The said girl blushed red. "Harry, I wonder" Ron started but this time his eyes held a look often seen in Fred and George, "what if we unleash the dogs of hell on the blonde ponce." Seeing the questioning glances of the others he elaborated, "Fred and George are the best pranksters the school has produced in a decade, unleash them and the target won't know what hit them."

As the boys left for their dorms their previous argument forgotten Daphne turned to face a still fuming Hermione, "thanks for the save 'Mione" Hermione scowled at the girl she considered to be her best friend alongside Ron and Harry. "I made Harry promise that he would avoid Malfoy while in the school and today he was going to give me hell for making him promise you just saved me from that outburst." she elaborated. Hermione smiled at her.

The next few weeks were a blur for Harry he had reduced his sleeping time and lost focus from his classes; while he still aced charms and transfiguration the theory oriented classes had taken the hit. But truth be told he could not care less for him all that mattered was stopping his parents murderer. He remembered the sad look that adorned Remus's face every time he mentioned his dad; he remembered the loneliness of the Dursley household and his rage fueled his magic.

Daphne was worried for her friend and possible crush she knew they would accompany Harry to the plan but she hated it. While they were to fetch the teacher's Harry planned to fight Quirrell alone. She knew why Harry wanted to do it alone. 'Stupid prat, you think just because your parents are dead no one will care if you die, don't realize what I feel for you.' She had her decision made she was fighting too.

The exams were a daze in their group no one but Hermione had managed study the rest were simply too nervous to study. The last day it seemed held a shock for them as in the lunch Harry noticed a throbbing pain in his scar like as if an alarm going on.

Daphne and the others had also noticed the irritation Harry's scar was causing him. "Are you alright mate" Ron was anxious for his friend but confused nonetheless. "He is coming to get the stone get the professors... I will hold Quirrell off till you get help. Now GO" Harry yelled his emerald green eyes burning he was not sure what the result will be if he fails.

Tracey ran with Daphne to get her head of the house and currently their best bet of a believing teacher. Daphne was torn in two she wanted to be with Harry to make sure he doesn't get hurt but at the same time she needed to be with Tracey if just to make sure that help was coming for them. There was no talk well there was no need to talk both knew what their target was they were determined to succeed.

At the same time Hermione and Ron were searching for Professor Dumbledore the only wizard whom the dark lord fears. "Hermione do you even an idea where Professor's office is?" the red headed teen asked for the fifth time in last ten minutes. But before Hermione could start yelling at her companion she froze in front of them with a curious expression stood Professor McGonagall.

"Why are you here? Specifically in this time of the day." Her left eyebrow arched in curiosity. _'This is bad, this is very bad' Hermione_ was trying to think of an excuse a good one but was drawing blank. It was when Ron Weasley decided to interject, "this is about the philosopher's stone." The normally stern professor was shocked to her core she dropped the books she was holding, but she didn't pick it up. Her nostrils flared, "how do you know about the stone?" Hermione pleaded rather bravely as Ron was speechless by then, "please professor we know that Qui that someone is trying to steal it, and we need to inform Professor Dumbledore of this."

McGonagall took a deep breath to calm her raging thoughts, "headmaster has left for the ministry about ten minutes ago, I don't know how you have found out about the stone but I ensure you, the stone is perfectly safe. I will check on it later and I strictly order you not to mention it to anyone. Am I understood?" both Ron and Hermione nodded solemnly.

"Fuck" exclaimed the youngest male Weasley, "I bet its Quirrell he knows he can't steal it with Dumbledore here." Hermione thought for a second and tugged Ron as she ran towards the owlery.

Tracey and Daphne stood before their potion's master. Snape was pacing the room his brows quenched in deep thought, " let me put it straight, you two not only know about the stone you also know something only two of the staff knows, I don't know whether be shocked or award you points." Daphne was seething with every second lost Harry was getting into more and more danger, her Harry was getting in more danger and that's unacceptable she spoke, "Professor Snape, Harry has gone to stall Quirrell but you need to go now." Snape snickered to himself 'just like that foolish James always thinking he can be a hero'. But his thought process was drowned under another voice, 'Lily's son is in danger'. And the trio set off, after a minute Snape ordered them to fetch McGonagall while he went to get Professor Flitwick.

Tracey could feel the fear rolling off Daphne in waves, and she knew Daphne was worried sick to get back to Harry. Daphne was running towards her head of the house when Tracey's arm stopped him, "go, you need to check on him go." Muttering a hasty thank you she ran full speed towards the third floor corridor.

With Harry

Harry reached the third floor still no sign of Quirrell but his gut feeling was screaming to him danger and he, as always went with his gut feeling. Wrapping himself in his invisibility cloak he closed on a wall leaning against it. 'Now all I need to do is waiting'

Fifteen minutes or so later Harry picked up a sound of footsteps coming he waited and saw Quirrell coming into his view. He drew his wand stealthily and was about to cast the body binding hex when a hissing voice froze him on his track. "Come out, come out where ever you are baby potter?" the voice was literally reeking of evil. But what really terrified Harry was the fact while the voice was coming from Quirrell he himself was not moving his lips. Harry thought of his options he could not back out now and soon Quirrell will find him and his element of surprise was lost already. Flinging the cloak off him he yelled, "Patrificus totalus" while Quirrell gave his wand a simple flick and dome of golden color blasted and redirected Harry's attack to a wall nearby. Harry casted spells after spells pushing forth all the magic he has in his disposal. Reductor, bombarda, expulso the curses rained on Quirrell while dodging the purple curse Quirrell kept sending at him. Finally he roared stupefy and as the jet of red light hit the weakened shield it gave in but he dodged it and sent a stunner at him then it all went black.

When Harry came to his senses he found he was tied up in a chamber and Daphne was lying beside him also stunned and tied. He tried to move closer to her but found himself unable to. Quirrell was in front of him staring intently at a glass mirror and growing more frustrated by the moment. "I can see it giving to my master but where is it?" he screamed all kind of stuttering lost. And once again the snake like voice came "use the boy, use the boy." Quirrell snapped his fingers and the ropes around Harry vanished he was dragged in front of the mirror. Harry was already pushing forth every fiber of his mind to pull his wand towards him and after a while he felt his wand coming to his hand still tied behind his back.

'Did I just do wand less magic that too about something I have not learned yet.' Harry whispered finite and the ropes around his wrists disappeared. 'If the mirror is the key to find the stone then I will see where it is and then I got to destroy the mirror.' Deep in his thought he didn't notice the reflection of his where he saw himself and Daphne holding a ruby red stone nor did he notice the sudden weight in his pocket. His entire concentration was focused on Quirrell seeking his lack of concentration. His chance came soon as a groan from behind distracted Quirrell momentarily. Harry took his chance taking aim he yelled, "Reducto" and the mirror blasted in pieces. "No you bastard" Quirrell screamed and backhanded Harry to the wall with a surge of magic. "I am sorry master, please forgive me" Quirrell started groveling to an unseen person. And the hissing voice replied again, "he lies… let me talk to him face to face."

With a flash of understanding dawned up on Harry, the voice was of Voldemort's and he was here with him. Quirrell begged again, "master you are not strong enough." "I have strength enough for this; the unicorn's blood gave me power enough to do this."

Quirrell was taking back steps his wand pointing down he reached and unfurled the turban. And turned around revealing the most gruesome looking face Harry has ever seen. It didn't resemble a human face more like some snake. Red eyes glowed within sunken chambers snake slits were in pace of the nostrils he had no hair on his face no eyebrows nothing. He sneered at Harry, " you see what I have become Harry, it was you who made me like this. Still today you have shown courage and skills beyond your age without my knowledge and powers Quirrell would have been hard pressed to defeat you. For that matter I will give you a choice." It paused before continuing again, "give me the stone in your pocket and I will give you parents back." Blind hatred surged through out Harry's body reacted on his own he drew his wand cast reducto caught in unaware it threw Quirrell against the wall, "kill him" Voldemort's voice hissed. But before Quirrell could cast the killing curse the door exploded and the cavalry entered. The three teachers started fighting and surely Quirrell found himself in back foot.

Snape dodged the killing curse Quirrell sent at him and slashed his wand at him a deep slash appeared at Quirrell's chest. Quirrell knowing he has lost pointed his wand at Harry who was cradling now conscious Daphne in his arms what happened next no one imagined. Time slowed as Harry lunged at Quirrell the only active thought was to get the wand. As his fist closed around Quirrell's wrist he felt his scar splitting open and he screamed out loud his other hand delivering a punch to his face. Quirrell could feel his body burn and melted right before his eyes he screamed in pain and horror.

Harry sat shocked as he saw his punch literally turned the victim to ash, but the next moment he felt agony unparallel as the ghost like visor of Voldemort came to view and he went unconscious.

i am sorry for being late but i hope this chapter does the gap justice and please tell me how i did? next chapter will show the relationship development between Daphne and harry


	11. Chapter 11

**Growing feelings**

It was totally dark no light was on Harry wondered what was going on some voices came to him but he could not recognize them he drifted into darkness again. Something gold and beautiful was hovering just above him, just beyond his reach. 'Is it the snitch? Am I in Quidditch Finals?' he tried to lift his arm to catch the snitch. But he could not move it at all, the snitch came closer and Harry was blue eyes.

'Blue eyes beautiful blue eyes I have seen them before… but where?' he tried to remember and a beautiful face with long black hair and bright blue came to fore if his mindscape. "Daphne" Harry called out his voice broke from lack of use. He blinked trying to clear the fog that surrounded his vision and the picture cleared. A smiling face of the wizened headmaster came into view.

"Good afternoon Harry" Professor Dumbledore said in a cheery voice and everything came back to him.

"Daphne is she alright? What happened to the stone? Did I really kill… Quirrell?" Harry was clearly getting agitated.

"Calm yourself Harry or Madam Pomfrey will throw me out of the hospital wing? I bet she is planning to do so anyway" Dumbledore finished with a chuckle.

"Now on to your questions, Miss Greengrass is perfectly alright and she is waiting just outside of the room surely wanting to meet you. And most of these beautiful flowers are from her."

Harry tried to sit up to have a look around his bed and was shocked by what he saw three tables were full of get well cards, flowers and candies.

"And on the other questions, the stone is destroyed Harry." Dumbledore had no sooner finished the statement before Harry interrupted, "but Professor your friend. He will die wont he?"

Dumbledore laughed heartily, "Did your homework? didn't you? Yes he will die eventually but he is ready for it." Harry watched the most respected wizard of modern days grew somber and continued, "remember my words, for a great mind death is barely a new adventure." And with that the Headmaster left Harry to ponder with the words.

No sooner had Dumbledore left the ward than Daphne and others entered the ward and surrounded Harry. Daphne stayed silent while the rest just began fussing over Harry causing Madam Pomfrey to come bristling over. "Out," she barked "out of here. The boy needs rest."

"But you allowed Professor Dumbledore to see Harry," Tracey pointed out.

"Well he is the head master isn't he?"

"Please madam Pomfrey five minutes, I will be fine" Harry begged trying to use the cute look he had seen Astoria use.

"Okay but five minutes only" she agreed and went back to her office.

"Harry we were so worried… you had been out cold for a week even Professor Dumbledore was so worried."

"Yeah mate we were scared stiff what happened anyway where did our plan went wrong?"

"The professors won't tell us anything moreover even my best friend refuses to tell me anything."

Harry chuckled at his friends to think that they care filled him with a deep warmth and comfort, it wrapped around him like a blanket. He felt so happy but before he could start answering a small voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Harry" Daphne called again her voice still full of unshed tears. The rest of the group went silent as she continued, "don't you ever pull a stunt like that."

Harry tried to argue, "But you all have family" but his sentence remained unfinished as Daphne started talking once more.

"You are family too Harry, Tori loves you like a big brother we all love you."

"Remember our promise Harry. I will keep it, I will always be with you." Daphne threw her arms around Harry hugging him tightly.

"I like you. You prat" she whispered in Harry's ear in response the hug tightened a bit more.

"Ahem, ahem! Get a room you two." Tracey's mock cough and words finally broke the two out of their hug and Daphne shot away blushing madly.

"We are leaving. Take care Harry and you guys have lead for the house cup. Your stunt got you two hundred points." Tracey led the others out of the room leaving only Daphne in the room.

She came closer to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the ward as well.

With a contended sigh Harry drifted off to sleep once more.

Harry made his way to great hall with Daphne for the end of the year feast that night. Joking and laughing all the way both seemed have a lot of weight taken off them. As Harry entered the great hall the entire hall got silent the chattering and joking stopped at once but only for a moment before it started louder than ever.

Feeling mildly irritated Harry sat on the Gryffindor table where his two other friends were also seated. Ron was barely restraining from breaking into wild guffaws. Following the direction of his eyes Harry noticed one Draco Malfoy. He seemed to have a lot trouble in sitting.

Seeing Harry's puzzled expression Ron finally broke into laughter while explaining the cause of Draco's discomfort. This ultimately turned out to be a jinx of Fred and George's discovery that causes pain ful boils in the ass. Soon Harry and Daphne too joined in the laughter with Ron.

But once again the silence fell as Head master Dumbledore got to his feet.

**"Another year passed in our pursuit of knowledge, another year of hope trials and fun. On the matter of the house cup in the fourth position with three hundred and fifty-five points is Ravenclaw **(a slight amount clapping originated from one of the tables in the middle)** in the Third position with three hundred and sixty points is hufflepuff **(slightly louder cheers followed this announcement**) in the second position with four hundred and twelve points in Slytherin. **(This time it was Gryffindor table which burst in to applause**) and in the first position and thus winning the house cup with four hundred and twenty points is Gryffindor"**

The clapping only got louder as ravenclaw and Hufflepuff also joined the cheering. Fred and George stood up bowing to everybody in an aristocratic manner as more rounds of laughter followed. Harry felt a vindictive pleasure watching the ashen face of Draco Malfoy.

After a while Dumbledore once again stood up and the hall became silent, "the results of this year's exams are to be collected from your respective head of the houses as well as your home works. Have a nice holiday ahead."

Page break

Harry was waiting outside of his head of the house's office waiting for his turn, he knew he did well. While not as good as Hermione it was definitely among the top ten or so he expected. After five more minutes he got his call as a happy looking Parvati went out of the room.

"Please have a seat Mr. Potter", out came the stern voice of his Transfiguration mistress,

"I must say while I am not perfectly pleased with your overall result." She paused for a moment while Harry swallowed an audible lump in his throat. "Am particularly proud with your performance in my subject."

She gave Harry one of her rare smiles. "Now if you have any questions?"

"Professor it's not really a question more like a request,"

"Please, continue"

"I want to have additional lessons in dueling. The fight against Quirrell he simply toyed with me I don't want that to happen again."

"So you think that kind of things will happen again"

"With all due respect Professor Voldemort blames me for his condition. I don't think he will ever stop trying to hunt me after this year, I want to be able to fight I want to have revenge for the death of my parents."

"I see, Mr. Potter while I admire your courage I will have to talk to head master about it first. I will inform you of my decision by owl but be sure this will be tougher than any of the courses we offer at Hogwarts."

"I am aware of that Professor and I am ready for that."

Harry left the room pleased with himself as it turned out he missed the top ten by a meager number in history of magic. While Hermione and Daphne were positioned respectively first and ninth of the list, neither Tracey nor Ron has managed to beat him.

**Page break (two days later)**

Harry sat on Head master's office as the most famous head master of Hogwarts paced before him. He was summoned here earlier this morning. His nervousness only proved to be for naught as the conversation continued

"The incident with Professor Quirrell was not your fault Harry, his intake of the Unicorn's blood infused him with darkness. That claimed his life when he came in physical contact with someone pure, someone like you."

"But Professor then what happened to Voldemort why didn't he die?"

"That Harry is a question I cannot answer as I do not know the answer myself. But I know that he will try to return again."

"Then you mean it will be like it once was."

"I doubt it Harry, Voldemort had delved so far into dark magic that my powers were not enough to defeat him, I could stall him, I could defeat his army but he alone could defeat ours as well. But this time your presence will change the course of the war."

"What do you mean sir, I am only a student what good can I do?"

"There are more things at play here than you are aware of Harry; your wand is the brother wand of Voldemort's. So unless I am wrong this wand will recognize his and from there it will be a battle of wills."

"So you are saying I can defeat Voldemort sir."

"At your current level no you cannot but you have potential, potential I have rarely seen in one so young. From next year Fillius will provide you with advanced charms class and dueling training. I have discussed with Minerva. We both agree at your current level Fillius will be more suitable teacher when time comes Minerva will take over from him."

"Thank you professor." Harry felt nervous, proud and a whole jigsaw of emotions but he felt confidence above all.

He would have his revenge when the time comes. But before that he will enjoy life with his friends specially Daphne. Just thinking of her caused him to blush, he really liked her. _'It's silly but who cares'_ with a goofy grin on his face he made his way to carriages where his friends waited for him.

_**Author's rant: I am trying to update quickly once more. This chapter doesn't hold much of plot material rather created points where next chapters will be developed. As for the relationship it will be slow and tender till the fourth year from there it will be more intense. I destroyed the stone because I was already giving Harry a lot of powers which will be apparent in the second year like his animagus form. I am taking Harry's animagus transformation idea from twilight it will be the wolves shown there. I need a beta reader to improve my writing layouts. Thanks to everyone who has been sticking with me so far. And with this chapter I conclude the first year of Harry's at Hogwarts. This story will follow through his journey till the age of twenty when he will defeat Voldemort once and for all.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**BACK FROM THE HELL HOLE**

Harry sat in his room lonely and feeling empty than ever before. When he stayed with Dursleys the loneliness had become normal for him but after a year in Hogwarts it was affecting him worse than ever.

"Just my luck with Daphne out of the continent to visit her relatives and Remus being silent again I am stuck. Yeah its official my summer holidays suck big time." He scanned his room once more the room looked like it needed cleaning badly. On one corner Harry only companion and pet Hedwig was sleeping peace fully her cage also dirty with owl droppings, on the opposite corner Harry's trunk was placed its lid half open a piece of cloth sticking out of the trunk.

'_Well could have been worse though' _Harry grinned deviously as he had his next plan to scare the Dursleys. He had conveniently forgotten to tell the Dursleys about the law that forbade him from using magic. So almost every other day he had some fun scaring his 'relatives' who lived in fear that Harry will change them to teapot if they tried to force him in anything.

Harry wondered why his aunt bought this crap when her sister Harry's mother had been a witch as well. But 'why look a gift horse in the mouth?' was the principle Harry followed about it.

"BOY GET DOWN HERE" the loud bellow from his uncle broke Harry's train of thoughts. And scowling he stepped out of the room.

"What do you want?" he asked in a clearly irritated tone his large killer whale of an uncle stood before the door. Whatever Harry had been expecting he didn't expect the voice that followed.

"Hi Harry how have you been?" came the weary yet joyful voice of Harry's unofficial uncle Remus Lupin. Harry felt a million times better than he was just feeling a moment ago, he kind of felt ashamed now for thinking like before. Remus strode forward and soon Harry was wrapped in a warm hug.

"I hope you won't mind if I talk with Harry up in his room." Remus asked in a voice that promised pain if Vernon even thought of rejecting.

Without waiting to see what his uncle decide Harry just led Remus back to the room he just came out off.

"Why that little…" were the first words that came out of Remus's mouth. He knew Lily said that her sister hated magic but to extend that hatred towards an innocent kid is something far worse than bad it is a crime. He pulled out his wand and with a wave cleaned the room and at once felt that previous condition was better as this cleanliness emphasized the bare condition of the room more.

He turned around to see Harry grinning at him.

"I really missed you Remus, for once I thought you have abandoned me again."

"I will never abandon you cub, but you didn't tell me how have you been?"

With a noncommittal shrug Harry replied, "I have had worse in fact this summer would rank in my top three if not for the loneliness."

"What happened to your friends?"

"No idea, all I know is Daphne is in America to meet some kind of relatives of her. But first where were you?"

"I was busy trying to get a new job."

"So got any?"

"No bad luck again"

"Is this because of your furry little 'problem'?"

Remus was shocked that Harry knew of his affiliation. "How did you find out about my disease?" he asked afraid _'he will leave me alone again after all who would want to have connection with a known were wolf.' _

"My father's journal, you know Remus I am really proud of you to constantly keep such a demon at bay."

Remus was shocked again, "you are not afraid of me?"

"Please Remus I just faced Voldemort last year."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked relieved but dreading the reply as well.

After hearing the adventure Harry had in his first year Remus sat there his mouth hanging open. After getting his facial muscles under control, he asked "how are you dealing with it?"

"To tell you the truth I am having strange nightmares but apart from that I am alright."

Remus's look plainly told Harry he didn't believe him but Harry decided to steer the conversation to a different direction.

"But what confuses me most is what Firenze said to me, what exactly is the meaning of trusting the elements?"

Remus turned grave this time, "Harry what I am going to reveal to you is something of a legend. It is said that once upon a time there were some people who could directly use the elements in the battle they were called shamans and druids. The thing is only orcs these days have shamans but they are few in number and generally stay away from humanity and two years ago during my stay in Brazil I discovered some ruins these ruins were full of strange pictures and runes. I only managed to decipher a few it if these pictures are to be believed then these wizards fought alongside centaurs they created the rain forest from scratch."

"Do you believe in these?"

"Not really but a centaur is a very wise creature so there must be some truth in their words. But don't worry much about it. I have a gift for you Harry I will be leaving the country for a few months so I will not be here for your birthday think of it as an advanced birth day gift." He handed Harry a package and with a final hug left the room.

The next few days went extremely well for Harry as the Dursleys seemed to cower from the very shadow of him. Not that he minded. He opened Remus's gift to find a mirror and a note describing the properties of it. In short this is an equivalent of muggle telephones where instead of number you say the name of the person you want to talk to.

That gift really helped to ease the loneliness Harry felt as he spent nearly every night talking to Remus but sadly for him his birthday had coincided with a full moon so once again he laid alone and sad in his room rereading the books from first year. 'Four more minutes to go' he kept his eyes on the clock waiting for moment when he turns twelve.

As his room was flooded with moon light he felt himself grow stronger._ 'This feeling is strange I can practically feel my instincts get sharper I can feel magic around me, this is strange I never felt something like this'_

A gong from the grandfather clock downstairs announced that Harry potter just turned twelve.

"Happy birthday to me." he sang to himself, sighing wishing that his friends at least Remus and Daphne were there. A loud crack from the middle of his room alerted him at once drawing to a sitting position he saw the most bizarre looking creature he had ever seen.

It looked kind of like the creature he keeps seeing in his dreams but the resemblances were few. It had same kind of long pointy ears but was small too small to be confused with such magnificent creature. The weirdest thing about the creature was the pillow case he wore as a dress.

"What are you?" he didn't want to sound rude or anything he just wanted to ask who he was but instead he blurted this out.

The creature didn't seem to mind as it replied excitedly, "I is Dobby sir, dobby the house elf."

Not wanting to be rude anymore Harry greeted the house elf cordially, "Hello I am Harry nice to meet you."

But he was not prepared for the loud sob the elf gave and turned hysteric muttering about how great Harry was.

Blushing at the praise Harry managed to finally control the elf's sobbing. Finally the sobered up Dobby said, "I is here to deliver a warning, Harry Potter sir must not go back to the school. Terrible things will happen and Harry Potter sir must not be harmed. I has over heard masters speak of dark…." Leaving the sentence unfinished Dobby once again went hysteric trying to hit himself with light stand on the head.

Wrestling the lamp out of his hand, Harry held the sobbing elf firmly but gently, "Dobby my life is here worse than yours, Hogwarts is the only place I feel at home the only place where I have friends, tell me how I can give that up."

"What Friends, who do not even write to Harry Potter."

Harry stiffened for an instant how did this elf know his friends hadn't contacted him?

"You it was you who blocked my letters." Harry snarled at the now trembling elf.

"." Harry roared an unknown fury filling him to the brim.

Dobby was certainly scared but he held his place. He pulled out a bunch of letters and three parcels but instead of giving them the elf once again said, "I is giving them only when Harry Potter promises not to go to school."

Harry rose to his full height and the thing Dobby's magic detected scared him even more. He as an elf only heard tales of how royal elves once were; he could detect the powerful aura Harry Potter was leaking.

"Dobby I need to go to Hogwarts if something bad is really going to happen then I cannot and will not leave my friends there to face it alone. If the danger comes after me that's fine I don't really care but I am going." His eyes were glowing deep emerald the power it radiated was ancient Harry could literally feel strength coursing through his body fury bubbling just beyond the surface.

Scared stiff the elf vanished with a crack leaving the pile of letters where he was standing. 'Thank god Remus made this room soundproof or else the Dursleys would have torn me apart for the noise we just made here' Harry breathed in relief. But once again he got alert but this time he was the cause.

'What's happening to me? I feel strong I feel different' Harry stepped close to the open window he could smell things he never smelled before. He took a deep breath taking the scents of things he ever thought would be possible.

'Is it what magic truly does to us? I feel one with the nature, as if I can draw strength from her.' He lay down giddy with the new found power and happiness to know that his friends had not abandoned him. Hedwig was out hunting otherwise she would have a lot of letters to deliver.

As Harry shifted in to sleep the dream began again. A dream that was increasing in length almost every day but so slowly that Harry didn't even realize.

First September, King's Cross station

Harry was tense today a sense of foreboding was filling his mind with unease. He knew Dobby will try to stop from going to Hogwarts, but that didn't scare him what scared him was who will be caught in this mess with him. Once again uncle Vernon had dropped him in the King's cross station.

There was very little time left he had met Ron and rest of the Weasleys. He immediately liked Mrs. Weasley but still thought Daphne's mum was cooler than her. Ginny the youngest Weasley seemed to blush just by seeing him, causing him to groan internally, 'wonderful a pint sized fan girl just what I needed.'

He avoided them telling he was waiting for Daphne as they went through the barrier he breathed sigh, 'I really need to avoid that girl. Daph would chew me out otherwise.'

"Hello big brother" a cheery voice broke Harry's train of thought as a blonde missile collided with him full force.

Returning the hug Tori held him in Harry politely greeted Cyrus and Roxanne before he set his eyes on his best friend and girl friend. Daphne had gotten taller her hair tied in a neat pony tail. Dressed in the muggle jeans and t shirt she just looked breath taking. Harry noticed she also had started developing some curves.

Together Harry and Daphne greeted each other and Daphne also gave her boy friend a hug. Before taking hold of his hand and walking to the barrier. But to their horror they could not pass through the barrier instead met with solid brick wall.

Seeing the youngsters in problem Cyrus decided to come forward and found that someone has forcibly closed the barrier.

"I can possibly open the portal again but with the small amount of time left I don't think you can catch the train." He informed his daughter and her boy friend. He thought this to be a silly school girl crush but even after this year they continue strong, then he will have to act the part of the over protective dad. After all it was his duty.

But stopping his musings he concentrated on the task ahead once inside the platform he could apparate those two to Hogsmeade station in time.

After nearly half an hour later when Cyrus had finally managed to reopen the portal the task proved to a lot more complex than he had first expected. Wiping the sweat from his brow he turned to look at the bored expression of his daughter and excited face of Harry.

"Did you send the letter?"

"Mum made sure we did, we even got the reply saying they will be prepared for our coming" replied Daphne in a bored voice. She did enjoy the time with Harry but was bored of standing like idiots her sister and mother had returned to home.

Nodding at her Cyrus held the arms of Harry and Daphne and with a crack vanished from there.

Author's rant: well this seemed to be a good place to stop. And to anyone who thinks this is not au enough. I don't know what they want. As usual I thank everyone who have reviewed, favorited or followed I am really grateful


	13. Chapter 13

START OF A NEW YEAR

"Hello Harry, 'ello Daphne" came the booming greetings from Hagrid the giant of a man, who in spite of his tough exterior has a really soft heart.

"How are you Hagrid?" Cyrus greeted him politely and after talking for a few minutes with a loud crack vanished from the sight.

"What 'appened ter yeh guys? Professor Dumbledore told yeh ran in ter some problems"

"It was a crazy house elf Hagrid don't worry." Harry replied while Daphne just shrugged.

They got into a carriage drawn by some scaly reptilian looking horses that just sent a chill down Harry's spine.

"Did you see that?"

"What are you talking about Harry? See what?" Daphne's confusion was evident in her voice.

"There the horse like things pulling the carriages" Harry replied he was getting confused himself.

"But there is nothing in there."

Getting more confused by second Harry did what he thought was best move grabbing hold of Daphne's hand he guided it carefully to the back of the skeletal horse. The horse seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Oh my god" gasped Daphne loudly it's not every day you come in contact with an invisible carriage pulling horse that is also nearly skeletal.

Looking at the smug grin at Harry's face she gave a playful blow to the back of his head. The rest of the journey went along peacefully and happily. They reached the gates of great hall after a comfortable journey of half an hour. Hagrid stayed behind to guide rest of the students back.

They both were expecting to meet Professor McGonagall their head of the house at the gate but surprisingly it was their tiny charms professor who greeted them. After entering the great hall the two young lions parted their ways as Professor Flitwick asked to speak alone with Harry.

Flitwick led Harry to his office, the office was in one word elegant, and Harry who had been at McGonagall's office was surprised at the sharp contrast between the rooms. While his head of the house displayed various pictures of the students she came in contact with and a handful of odd objects, the charms professor had decorated his room with books dueling trophies and a lot of personal pictures, this room was like a personal haven for the diminutive charms master.

"Ah! Mr. Potter Head master has informed me that you wish to take dueling lessons from me."

"Yes professor I was hoping that you would agree" Harry replied with as much humbleness he could muster hoping to convince the dueling legend.

"I will never deny a request from the head master Mr. Potter so don't worry" Flitwick chuckled enjoying the nervousness of the young student who reminds him of another bright young witch who came with the same request.

Harry took heart but was waiting to hear the word 'but' and professor did not disappoint him.

"But I feel it is prudent to warn you that dueling is going to be extremely tough to learn."

"I am prepared for that Professor."

"Good but you see Mr. Potter I was not talking about the mental stress, in the course of the lesson you will be injured and if I may add it will be pretty bad. Are you sure you still want to continue?"

The look of determination in Harry's eyes was answer enough for the old half goblin. "Meet me here every day after classes to start the lessons we start next week. Meantime send an owl to diagon ally to order the "guide to Dueling" by Wanda Asimov she was my teacher." And with a gracious wave he dismissed Harry.

The feast as always was a superb affair and this time Harry didn't even have the sweets like last time, after having passed the interrogation session with every single friend of his Harry was finally allowed to sit peacefully beside Daphne. The blue eyed witch watched the interrogation session with a smirk in her lips, "so enjoyed the session did you?" she asked as the raven haired teen slid next to her. "You bet" was the answer she received.

It was good again for Harry he was in his home, he was with his friends and hopefully this year he would not have to fight for his life. But this happy feeling broke as soon as his eyes landed on the newest addition of the teacher's ranks. Draped in forget me not blue robes and flashing his teeth out sat Gildroy Lockhart his blond hair looked like a whole cargo of hair care products had been used on it. Harry let out a groan as he saw Professor Dumbledore introduce that idiot as their new Defense teacher.

Ignoring all the big pile of shit Lockhart was feeding his year mates Harry concentrated upon the day he first met this guy. Like last year once again Hagrid had come and taken him to diagon alley for shopping.

Flashback

He was really glad to be out of his room, once again he and Hagrid had taken the London Underground train to reach leaky cauldron. There Harry had been gawked at once more as Hagrid had one drink at the request of Tom the bartender. While Harry still felt annoyed when people pointed at his scar his good mood at finally being out of the hellhole didn't get affected a bit.

But that was until Harry got to Madam Malkin's shop he couldn't even see the entrance of the shop as a large crowd was gathered near the shop, a few flashes also told him this was probably some celebrity affair. Hagrid also stopped in his tracks, "better get yer books eh Harry".

Harry was about to double back when the next comment froze him in his track, "of course Harry Potter reads my books, young Harry is one of my biggest fans you see." Turning back Harry saw a handsome blonde man in Royal blue robes sprouting lies and flashing his teeth to the camera, he wanted to know who this liar was but the name stopped him.

'Gildroy Lockhart the name sounds familiar, but where have I heard it. Oh yeah this guy single handedly wrote my entire book list.' A disgusted feeling surged through Harry 'I thought he would be some great wizard but this guy is just a bloody pretender'

He avoided the Madam Malkin's shop as long as possible and only went in after the crowd scattered off, he had a gut feeling that this guy will try to use him to bolster his own image. "That is not bloody likely" Harry growled as he once again caught sight of the imposter going through a fire place.

Present Day

The feast was over and students were in their respective house common rooms, in Gryffindor common room a full blown party was in swing courtesy of Fred and George Weasley. The Weasleys were all happy as Ginny the youngest child of the red headed family has also been selected in Gryffindor like the rest of her family. Harry was sitting leaning on Daphne with a butter beer in hand as Daphne kept chatting with Hermione who seemed to be crushing on their new DADA professor.

Harry had never any experience with any kind of beverage be it muggle or magical. For a newbie he thought butter beer to be awesome, as he finished his bottle he felt himself getting slightly lightheaded the noise seemed to be drowning away as he sank to a funk. But to his disappointment his pillow decided to disturb his rest.

"Huh! Did you say anything Daph?" Harry questioned not quite catching the question Daphne asked him.

" .PROFESSOR FLITWICK WANT. YOU." Daphne asked the question again this time her irritation coming to the fore front,

Still slightly tipsy from the butter beer Harry thought she looked adorable.

"Oh before the end of last term I had asked McGonagall for dueling lessons so she shipped me off to Flitwick and damn boy that guy have millions of trophies for dueling."

Daphne sat there her jaw slackened while a shadow jealousy flashed upon her features but she stubbornly beat that back. 'I am not jealous of Harry, he is right he needs to learn to fight' while Daphne was fighting her sudden jealousy Hermione looked at Harry as if he was a deity.

"you are taking extra classes?/!" both Ron and Hermione spoke at once while the female one was clearly impressed the redheaded teen was appalled to say the least. They both looked horrified when they realized they spoke at the same time and the exact same words. Chuckling merrily Harry replied, "Yep! Every day after classes finish I am to go to his office."

The first day of classes consisted potions, herbology and history of magic for the second year Gryffindors. Hermione seemed positively jealous of Tracey when she informed them that the silver and green have their first class with Gildroy Lockhart.

Harry groaned the entire way through potions as he failed to prepare the necessary hair growing potion rather made something foul smelling that Snape vanished with a lazy twirl of his wand and took ten points from Gryffindor. Squirming under the glare of his bushy haired friend Harry stuck beside his crush as Daphne slowly held his hand.

As usual the second year Gryffindors trudged out in the sun filled courtyard as they made their way to the greenhouses where Professor Sprout was seen to be talking to with a blonde wizard with bright violet robes. As Harry drew closer he heard the last part of their talking seemed like Lockhart was bragging about some of the plants he has known about, what surprised him was the lack of protest from their herbology professor.

'Did I make the same mistake others made about me? Is Lockhart really a great wizard seems like I will have to read his books after all.'

After an extremely interesting herbology lesson about some weird plant named mandrake or mandragora Harry had a sound sleep using Daphne's shoulder as a pillow in the history of magic class which was as boring as last year. Daphne sat the entire class blushing madly.

After the classes finished Harry said goodbye to his friends and went to his dueling lesson with Flitwick. But he was surprised when Daphne gave him a peck in his cheek. Feeling warm and happy all over, he made his way to the class.

As the rest of the group made their way to the great hall Hermione and Tracey held back, as soon as Ron sat on his seat they caught Daphne's arms and dragged her out of the room.

"That was really sweet display of affection there." The bushy haired witch had come a long way from the stuck up rule abiding person, she now loved fun as much as rest of the group.

"Yeah someone has really grown up" piped up Tracey.

"Shut up you too, I can do whatever I like with my boyfriend" Daphne replied hotly.

"Ah ah! Sweetie you have not asked him yet, he is still open to all." Tracey told having fun in riling up her best friend.

"I did not expect it from you Davis, to go down so much that you keep blood traitors and mud bloods as company. How low can you sink?" the cold drawling voice of Malfoy came from behind.

"What did you say?" snarled both Tracey and Daphne.

"I called that book worm a mud blood and I will call her that again, you filthy blood traitor."

Snarling like a wolf both Daphne and Tracey drew their wand pointing it straight at the blonde pillock who in turn tried drew his own wand while his two gorillas looked on stupidly as two separate red sparks raced towards their leader.

"Portego" a clear voice hissed as an energy shield formed before Malfoy protecting him from the hexes, "fighting in the corridors are against the rules, detention Ms. Greengrass and Ms. Davis you come to my office" Severus Snape the most hated teacher of the Gryffindor students ordered. Turning back to the blonde scion of Malfoy line he ordered, "In my office now".

"Well we didn't lose points at least." Daphne spoke the anger faded at last. She saw Hermione looking at her with bewildered eyes. Sighing Daphne proceeded to explain just how derogatory the remark was.

With Harry

As Harry entered the tiny professor's office he was surprised to see the office expanded he had expected that Flitwick would take him to a free place thus showing him some secret of the castle. The professor sat in his chair on the pile of the books wearing a midnight blue cloak. He greeted Harry enthusiastically.

"you are right on time my boy come sit, and we shall begin the lesson" and with that Harry was introduced to the toughest and fiercest discipline of the magical world.

Author's note: I am sorry guys that I took so bloody long time, actually my elder bro got married so I was busy, anyway with this chapter I create the ground on which Harry's magical skills will be built. However if you guys have any question about why I chose dueling instead of advanced charms or something like that, the answer is because I believe true skill lies in harnessing what you have. Thank you every one who stuck with me so far and if you guys want me to do any specific thing about dobby please tell.


	14. Chapter 14

DREAMS FROM BEYOND

"Dueling is a branch of magic where a wizard or witch will have to use every resource that is available to him. Even if you are magically weaker you can still defeat the opponent with your brain, I have defeated wizards with greater number of spells than mine. All you need is complete mastery over your spells and have a clear plan and you can defeat anyone." Flitwick continued his talking while his eyes pored deep into the emerald eyes of Harry.

"The first and foremost thing to learn about dueling is the stance related to it, a proper stance can help you manipulate your body easier and faster than your opponent, also helps in getting the wand movements right." The aged dueling expert landed on the clearing in front of the desk and took position. He spread his legs body slightly crouched legs bent he raised his wand arm at the shoulder level.

"watch my stance, this is the best dueling stance and the most basic as well, here your wand remains in a position where you can do any movement with same time, the rest of the stances deal with specific spells in mind thus greatly increasing or decreasing the importance. Now Mr. Potter, take position opposite me and cast every single target based spell you can think of."

Harry was impressed at the agility the old wizard was showing himself capable of and without a question he took his place at the opposite side of the duel master. He pulled his wand out took aim at the charm's professor's left shoulder; his years of getting beaten by Dudley and his crew had taught him the weakest position where a hit hurt really well. But he was surprised when the professor with a bare movement of his feet dodged the incoming hex.

"In dueling block only those you cannot dodge so use your brains to aim where he will move next, I saw when you fought against Quirrell you were jumping to dodge the attacks, that is a mistake. For an experienced duelist will guess your landing spot and damage you even before you gather yourself up, but that is for the next lesson today we shall perfect your stance."

The next two hours Harry was subjected to more humiliation than his entire life Flitwick would send various spells at him while he was forbidden to raise his wand and had to use his agility to dodge them, still more than fifty percent connected with his body. Growling from an underpowered bludgeoning hex Harry stood position again while his tutor seemed to be enjoying himself. Harry concentrated and remembered the advice Flitwick gave and took his stance his entire weight shifted in his legs. Muscles tensed for the movement an unbidden image of a wolf about to lunge at his opponent came to Harry's mind.

Flitwick gave his wand a flick and a force of concentrated magical energy moved towards harry with high speed, Harry was waiting he felt the spell gaining distance and once he knew he would be hit in the next moment he put his entire weight on the left foot while spinning out of the spells path and landed once again in the same stance.

Flitwick clapped at the display, "finally after hours of getting bruised you have managed to adapt the stance, take rest tomorrow because you are going to be sore. I will see you later and Mr. Potter good job with the instinct I took more time in learning this lesson I am sure you will out do me one day."

Happy at the praise Harry slowly made his way out of the class, this lesson was better than he expected but he still had a lot of way to go. "Good night Professor" he bid at his back as he closed the door and slowly made the journey to his bed.

"Pig snout" he gave the password to the fat lady and staggering collapsed on the chair by the fire where rests of his friends were sitting.

"Harry are you alright you look rather beaten" Daphne's caring nature was evident in her voice, smiling softly at her Harry replied, "well this is the best lesson I have ever had, man he really knows his stuff." And like vultures sweep down to carcass his friends came onto him for the gossip, which Harry was only glad to provide.

After talking nonstop about the dueling lesson with Flitwick in a bit exaggerated manner Harry finished his tale. "Ok that was at my end, so what happened to you guys has any of you saved me some food I am starving."

"Honestly Harry couldn't you just go after having your dinner. What would you do without us?" Hermione spoke in a bossy voice while Daphne and Ron were searching their bags to find any of the snacks left.

"Sorry buddy I am out" spoke Ron after doing a thorough search of his bag to find anything for his raven haired friend to eat, "only two chocolate frogs left" spoke Daphne handing the sweets to Harry who muttered thanks.

"So now while I was getting bruised by Flitwick what happened with you guys?" Harry asked again. Daphne and Hermione looked at each other one's face hardened and another just looked down at ground. Face clenched in fury Daphne hissed out, "Malfoy happened. The piece of shit called Hermione mud blood" the look at Ron's eyes were absolutely furious. He started calling Malfoy some names that caused even Harry blush. Harry was confused though he knew this was slang but he didn't realize its full extent until Ron explained it to him.

"Hello Boys, some colorful languages you got here," a cheery voice came from behind Harry and soon a similar voice followed, "yes Mum would be so proud."

Harry already knew the source of the voices even before he turned behind him leaning against each other stood the twin brothers of Ronald Weasley identical to the last freckle Fred and George Weasley stood there grinning.

"We heard"

"Some beautiful"

"Languages so"

"We thought"

"That we"

"Lend you our"

"Help"

As the twins finished their show Ron's left eye was twitching madly Harry stood speechless and the girls were rolling laughing.

After Harry managed to gain some resemblance of sanity he explained the problem to the red haired pranksters from hell. This time oddly serious the twins started planning their revenge, it was simply awe inspiring to think the most laid back two of the Gryffindor house goes through this amount of planning for their pranks.

The night went on and soon Harry and Daphne were the only ones sitting the common room. Sitting side by side both teens had the same train of thought going through their minds and unconsciously their hands inched closer to each other. Both of the teens sometimes felt awkward with the new development between them on one hand they wanted to take their relationship further but both scared to ruin what they have.

As time fire in the fireplace slowly died down leaving only timbers the raven haired duo slowly fell asleep neither realizing their hands being entwined by then.

Harry's dream

Open grassy field lay ahead of him as he sat perched on a branch of the tree that stood on the edge of the field, his keen senses could pick out the small fiery glow at the southern sky. 'Another of our strongholds has fallen against the cult of death callers.' That was the name the army of necromancers called themselves with every battle they won their forces grew fiercer the savage green skin orcs have allied with them.

Clenching his teeth in the anger the silent sentinel stood up his mane of raven locks fell to the small of his back dark skin glowed in the setting sun as if it was a black pearl, his emerald orbs burned with intensity. He was Knightstar yet he was Harry Potter he sent his senses mingle with the nature and with a flash he could see an army of his brethren moving towards him but they are not living they are simply reanimated corpse. He clenched his teeth in frustration when he saw his friends among the undead army.

"You shall pay for your deeds" he swore loudly the vibration from the land was enough to tell him that the army of undead have come as close as he is going to allow. He let out a loud war cry as hundreds of elves like him stood behind him; a bearded green haired elf came forward as he bowed before him.

"Shando the vile army draws close they will be here in next fifteen minutes they will be upon us."

…

"Harry wake up, wake up" a familiar voice was calling him he also felt some one pushing him. Opening his eyes Harry saw the light of dawn has yet to break out and beside him Daphne looked at him with worry etched upon her beautiful features. "What happened? " Harry asked his voice groggy from the sleep he was confused his first thought was something bad happening to her.

"You were speaking in your sleep in a strange dialect, and then you started tossing and turning so I woke you up. Are you alright Harry?" Harry shook his head he didn't really know what happened specially he didn't realize he was speaking a new language.

"My dreams" Harry muttered absentmindedly not realizing he spoke out loud. Daphne heard it clearly her curiosity was peaked "what was that?" she asked still worried about her best friend.

"Just some nightmares" Harry told offhandedly, "I will tell you later, let's go and have breakfast"

"You idiot it's not even dawn we slept whole time in the common room you stay here I am going to bed." Daphne got up and with an arrogant huff left a young teen aged boy gaping at her.

"God she is beautiful" Harry spoke never even realizing he was speaking aloud he felt wide awake.

Five minutes later as the light of dawn was breaking out of the eastern sky Harry was seen flying in the morning breeze. His raven hair naturally messy was becoming messier in the wind he felt freer than ever. He did remember his dream last night. He remembered the dream because it was the same dream he had been dreaming since summer since he killed Quirrell he feared to tell others about it.

'Am I going mad dreaming about things that do not exist? What the hell was that thing any way? It looked like a house elf but he was tall taller than me any way. And unlike dobby he seemed proud they seemed proud. Meh seems like I need to take a leaf out of Hermione's book.'

A few hours later

Harry was bored out of his mind, his suspicion of Lockhart being a fraud was sealed in adamantium by now. Seriously only the girls still defended him who on their right mind would give quiz about themselves in their first class.

He looked beside him to see Ron watching ahead his mouth open in amusement following his line of sight Harry could not help the groan he was feeling. Hermione and Daphne were answering the questions like possessed people. He looked around to see multiple pictures of the blonde idiot on the teacher's desk.

"I never thought someone could bore me this much. Hell even Binns is more interesting than this asshole." Harry grumbled all the three girls looked affronted by this.

"Harry, respect the position if not the person" advised Daphne in a cool tone getting only a lopsided grin in return, she inadvertently felt her cheeks slightly warm up. 'stupid fool' she cursed herself, 'he doesn't even trust me enough to tell what's bothering him'

The classes continued that way the defense class got more and more boring according to Harry. Still he was actually glad for it as his lessons with Flitwick was getting more and more fierce. They had moved on to the target practicing and while dodging so it was hard as the charmed target was designed to hit only bludgeoning spells.

His dreams had increased in numbers so much that he had to put silencing charm on his bad so that his friends don't suspect anything. Daphne seemed to be watching him closely these days. But on the good part he had the best laugh in his whole damn life when Malfoy showed up in breakfast his hair turned in to bright neon pink.

….

"Oi Potter, are you even listening what I am saying?" barked Oliver Wood his frustration clearly evident in his voice he was explaining his newest tactics when Harry decided to take his trip down the memory line.

"Come on Oliver you need to understand standing outside of a boy's toilet is hardly a place for discussing tactics." Harry grumbled but even as Oliver left the place Harry could not move as he heard something that froze him in his tracks an ancient voice. "Rip… Kill….Tear….Blood". Harry could feel the lust for blood in the air. A presence so dark that it could be felt far away from it and it chilled Harry's blood.

He knew someone was going to get hurt and he would be damned before he let it happen. He ran following the voice until he couldn't hear it any more. It was there when the girls found him.

"Harry, are you alright? You seem scared?" Daphne rushed to his side her wand out looking for anything that may threaten the bravest person she knows. The rest of the girls followed her lead.

"Did you hear the voice?" Harry asked his voice barely more than a whisper.

"What whisper?" Hermione asked her tone clearly telling that they heard nothing.

"Harry, maybe you should go to the hospital wing I think the stress is getting to you." Tracey suggested trying to be helpful but a glare from her child hood friend stopped her from making any more suggestions.

Dragging Harry by his arm Daphne entered a currently empty class room. Hermione and Tracey quickly followed suit Tracey casted the locking charm on the door as well as silencing it. Harry felt like he was thrusted into the lime light as his friends looked at him to explain things. He did explain to the best of his abilities.

"Do you know any other language and I don't mean human ones?" Hermione asked her brows clenched together as she drove her mind to overdrive. Harry just shrugged in answer.

"Wait, why do you think it was some non human language?" Daphne asked frankly she found it incredulous.

"Because we couldn't hear it now if Harry didn't imagine it the only explanation is that the language is non human."

"But I don't know any other language." Harry complained loudly, "I would know if I did."

"Would you really?" the question stopped Harry in his tracks 'would I really know'

AUTHOR'S RANT: Ok guys I wrap up this chapter here, it was a pretty big one. One of my biggest ones in fact with this chapter the true mystery of the chamber begins. Read and review everyone constructive criticism is encouraged you only make me write better and to any and all who stick with this story. You are the reason I find time to write. I know I am not a good one but I am learning and my next story will be better.


	15. Chapter 15

**Serpent lord's heir part one**

"Strike... strike... dodge…create distraction… strike hard" Harry chanted under his breath as he kept unleashing his magic on the unique kind of dummies Flitwick had provided him they were charmed to fight as a live opponent casting stinging hexes at him.

With a slashing movement of his wand Harry unleashed his latest learnt spell and watched in fascination as the dummy turned to ash. He had been frustrated for a few days now he knew his friends were trying to believe him but even to his ears his story sounded farfetched.

He felt another spasm hit him he had been getting this spasms since the day dobby visited him especially in the full moon. He had asked Remus about it but sadly Remus didn't have much information about this.

"If this continues I will have to go to hospital wing." He groaned out aloud.

"What continues?" the voice of Daphne made him flinch involuntarily. This was not her normal voice it was cold with edge in it she wasn't asking she was demanding and her tone made it clear that she wouldn't be denied.

Harry sighed; this was going to be a fucking long night. "Daphne sit down I will explain" he said while flopping down on a bench Daphne just stood in front of him her hands wrapped around her body her brows furrowed.

With another sigh Harry began talking, "I don't really know what to call it. But ever since sorcerer's stone incident, I started having strange dreams about some creatures called kaldore'i and their destruction. I saw them use magic far more powerful than anything I have ever read about I mean maybe only Dumbledore can match that. I watched them being slaughtered and worst of them all I felt I was one of them. I saw my friends my family being killed over and over again. I know I am not one of them but it feels like I am one of them."

Daphne sat shocked to see your family being killed repeatedly will drive any one insane but still at least she tried to tell her that it was not Harry's real parents. Because if it were to be so she didn't think the messy haired teen could take it.

"I am sorry Harry, I never thought it was something so bad but you should probably go to someone. Maybe some professor this is not normal Harry."

But her words got the opposite reaction she wanted as Harry snarled at her, "go and be declared a freak no, I think not." Harry regretted it the next moment as the shadow of fear in Daphne's eyes he stepped forward and wrapped her in an awkward hug.

"I am sorry Daph I am really sorry it's just I am going through a tough time that's all." Harry kept muttering again and again but soon he felt Daphne's arms snake around him wrapping him in a cocoon of warmth. He relaxed the spasms all gone. Daphne felt great she hated to see her best friend in the world to be down.

Still holding hands they entered the almost empty common room it was almost curfew. As Harry tried to head upstairs to bring his potion's essay he felt Daphne move beside her. She whispered so that no one over hears them, "I still think you should go to a Professor. In our world dreams are often more than they seem." Then kissing him lightly on the cheeks she ran to her dorms hiding her blushing face.

Harry stood there his hand reaching upwards to touch the warmth on his cheek and the corners of his lips stretched until a shit eating grin appeared on his face. His bliss lasted exactly five seconds as the cat calls from the Weasley twins took good care of it.

"That is one hot bird you landed there mate." Seamus the bull of Gryffindor second year made his opinion known from the chair fire side where he had been reading some magazine that suspiciously looked to be under a badly done glamour charm.

Shaking his head at the antics of his friends he went to his bed. Surprisingly this night his dreams were full of a black haired teen he knows so well.

"Oy Potter! Wake up. Harry wake up" Harry was savagely torn apart from his happy dreams as a pair of rough calloused hands shook him gently. Snapping up from his bed Harry looked around frantically until his eyes landed on Oliver Wood or at least that's what he seemed from the almost blur. Putting on his glasses Harry slipped from the bed yawning loudly.

Hastily scribbling down where he would be he kept it on the table by Ron's bed before he began to follow his enthusiastic captain out of the dorm. That was until he met with a bright flash making him temporarily blind. He shook his head to clear his head and get rid of the encroaching sleep.

"Hi! Harry" an overly enthusiastic voice chirped in front of him. Harry groaned internally 'great just great the ones I hope to avoid pile up on me.' The face of Colin Creevy came in to view. Colin was a new first year muggle born and perhaps one of his most rabid fans. He carried a muggle camera and kept taking photos madly.

"Hi! Colin" Harry mumbled halfheartedly, while he understood the awestruck condition of the younger boy it didn't mean he had to like it. Especially the fiasco last week really soured him towards the boy. Right now half of the school was thinking him to be publicity hunter. That prat of Lockhart was only making it worse he seemed to think Harry wanted to be in lime light so he started shouting advice to him.

By the time Harry had reached the team room he had learned all of Colin's dreams and ambitions. Wanting to bang his head against some solid place harry somehow by his great will force he managed not to.

"Ok Colin thanks for the company but right now got to go quiditch practice." Quickly tuning the chattering boy out to enter the team room Harry escaped. But he sure was not expecting the scene he found himself in. Katie was snoring against the wall while the rest picked up their partners and dozing off, Angelina totally leaning against Fred or George while Alicia was on the lap of the other one.

Oliver was watching his team bonding while the roar of laughter alerted him Harry was on his back laughing madly at the scene. A quick flick of his wand and muttered Silencio later Oliver could once again keep watching the romance scene in peace while a pint sized celebrity kept rolling on the floor.

It was nearly after five minutes before Wood let out a bang from his wand and started on his plans for this season. He had 17 different strategies built to counter various teams in spite of himself Harry couldn't help being impressed. While he loved the game he could never have the passion that Wood brought to this game.

It was nearly one hour later when they hit the pitch without wasting any more time harry jumped on his third most precious possession. He loved flying he loved the feel of air rushing pass his ears he enjoyed the speed and the thrill that flying brought with it. Like a bird of prey he would search the sky before lunging to capture the snitch.

He doubted he would enjoy any other position as much as seeking the simple fact that he will be pestered with bludgers and snitch is extremely fast made it all the more fun for him. Harry made eye contact with one of the twins a grin erupted on their faces as Harry began the most ferocious bludger drilling he had ever done applying the styles Wood had taught him mixed with his own instincts.

Sounds of clicking told him Collin had found his subject but Harry could not bring himself to care about one ickle firstie. Wood was barking orders from his post near the hoops while the chaser trio kept shooting quaffles at the goals. Harry just caught his first snitch of the day when he spotted seven green robed figures entering the vicinity.

A cry of surprise from told him that he wasn't the only one to notice the intrusion. Shaking with barely contained anger Wood crash landed on the ground while rest of the Gryffindor team landed. And soon the fourteen students were caught in the dead glaring match.

" . . .FLINT" Wood spat through his teeth while the recipient only flashed a cocky grin.

"And why should I?" he replied in a cool snobbish tone.

"Because I booked this damn pitch for today a whole bloody week ago." Snarled Wood his boiling point was approaching quickly.

Grinning broadly at the temper of his rival Flint pulled his hand into the inner of his jercy and pulled out a rolled out parchment Wood's eyes scanned over it before a dejected look flashed upon his features.

"So you got rid of the gibbon you called a seeker. And who is this new seeker your team needs to practice with that Professor Snape had to cancel ours for." Wood was barely keeping his fury back in check he knew he was defeated here.

The six tall and hulking figures in green shifted aside to reveal a face Harry least expected. Among the hulking figures of pureblood heirs of new generation wearing a look of pure arrogance stood the scion of Malfoy line.

"Draco Malfoy! ha seems like your father did buy you a place in the team." Fred or George commented from the sides their usual jovial tone absent Harry was thinking along the same line as well.

"Funny weasel that you should mention my dad seeing as he got the entire team brand new Nimbus 2001 fastest broom of the world, these beauties far out strip the 2000 model and for your cleansweeps sweeps the floor with them."

The Gryffindor quiditch team left the field with such an aura of hatred that would scare anyone away for once the snakes has crossed their limit. And their skills will be put to the ultimate test.

Instead of going with the rest of the team Harry moved to his friends who stood near the edge of the field. Daphne saw the look of her best friend's eyes quickly moved in to help. After a while the edge of Harry's temper had worn off a feeling of dread rose to take its place.

"Seven brooms those are faster than my nimbus 2000. How the hell are we supposed to play them? Even their keeper can beat me in speed." Harry groaned his head lying on the cold surface of the table. the entire Gryffindor table seemed to be silent almost scared.

Hermione scoffed at his comment without taking her eyes from her heavy tome, "you know Harry, you seem pretty pathetic to me now. So are you saying you won the matches just because you had the better broom?"

Daphne caught on from there, "Harry do you know why playing seeker is so complicated because it requires skill far higher than other positions, quick thinking, daring to take risks and above all reflex. Unless you have it the broom can't help you. Just have faith in you we all do."

"Yeah mate she is right." Ron piped in while Tracey seemed to differ but Harry understood that she would want her house to win. But still he felt hope and confidence.

The two weeks that followed saw some of the most gruesome practice in the Hogwarts history. Wood was driving the team hard he was making every one give their hundred percent. There was no miss hit of bludgers no miss pass. Harry was learning some of the most complex moves for a seeker his reflex has been honed to the optimal point.

For others it ended there but for Harry it was far from over. Finally Flitwick had deemed Harry capable enough to start effective dueling while the charms master taught him strategies and the basics he let Harry cultivate his unique fighting style.

Today Harry has to prove he earned his lessons. They stood at the opposing ends of a dueling ring. Harry ran his mind over the strategy he planned to use while Flitwick explained the rules to him.

"No lethal uses of jinxes or curses are allowed the first one to be incapacitated or thrown out of the ring wins. And final thing if you last more than five minutes I will begin teaching you the next level of this skill."

Harry's determined look was answer enough for the old wizard he simply conjured a clock on the table far side of the room and sank into a bow. Harry also followed suit but both of their eyes were locked on to each other. Harry could swear he saw Flitwick smirk at him both of them slipped in to their respective stances Harry into the basic stance while Flitwick a modified one.

"ONE…TWO…THREE BEGIN" a monotonous voice announced. Harry opened the fight with a stunner aiming at the centre of Flitwick's chest who dodge it by quickly side stepping. Harry wanted to attack but his plans were foiled when he heard Flitwick mutter, "Locomotor lamp" a lamp flew from the table towards Harry at the same time when Flitwick unleashed two back to back stunners.

'shit' Harry cursed under his breath he knew very well he will not be able to dodge all three so he did the next best thing revolving around his place he dodged the flying lamp while casted a portego shield to stop the stunners.

The red jets hit his bluish shield and visible cracks formed around the places the spells hit. Knowing that shield won't be able to hold such an attack again he swiftly cancelled the shield and blasted the piece of furniture that came flying at him with a well placed reducto he felt a spell hit him from the left and darkness covered his vision.

He opened his eyes to see Flitwick watching him with amusement Harry tried to sit up only to realize he had a mild concussion.

"how long did I last" Harry asked already slipping into the dueling stance he practiced last night aiming to keep the master duelist on the back foot.

Slightly arching his brows the tiny charms master replied, "one minute and fifteen seconds, not bad but still a long way to go."

Nodding at the word of advice Harry focused the last time he lost because he lost track of the surroundings.

"ONE...TWO...THREE...BEGIN" once again the count was ended with Harry going onto offence.

He sent three stunners side by side in a diagonal way following by an expelliarmus Flitwick dodged the first two stunners before using wingardium laviosa to levitate a wooden block to block both spells. Knowing that his teacher would use the smoke to change places Harry hastily erupted a shield spell around him.

His hunch proved correct as a petrificus totalus hit his shield he quickly muttered, "Creare fumus" waving his wand in a half ring around him covering the arena in smoke. Harry sighed in relief as several violet jets of light missed him barely but now he had a brief idea of where Flitwick was.

Flitwick smirked as he saw a confringo hit the desk he was just standing up on. He quickly casted a bludgeoning spell to the place he was sure was just beside Harry.

He dodged as three red jets followed this time right on mark. 'It's time to up the ante a bit' Flitwick thought with an evil grin. Moving his wand in a whip like motion he casted one of his favorite offensive spells albeit in a low power.

Harry heard his opponent cry, "pressura percusserit." He never heard of the spell before so he stopped hiding and yelled "portego" forcing his magic in it he gong like sound a faint blue light told him the spell has hit his shield and soon he felt the opaque layer of protection fade but before he could think of any other spell he was hit with "flippendo" throwing him out of the ring.

"Good job this time Mr. Potter you have been in the ring for six minutes. From the start of the new term I will guide you to the world of far advanced dueling and potentially more dangerous spells." Flitwick said while using his wand to get Harry rid of his bruises.

For the remaining of the term Harry was at least able to relax now. Wood was still driving the team to the wall. But with the dueling lessons out of the way Harry was able to sit and enjoy his time with his friends. It was fun doing nothing just goofing off or competing with Daphne in classes.

Daphne, she was his best friend, she was more than that. Every time he sees him a deep knot forms in his stomach. Even right now she was leaning against him snuggling with his body slightly. Harry knew she fancied him hell she said it last year and he did fancy her as well. But the problem is sometimes he felt that this was more than just that.

He tried to concentrate on his father's journal in his hands. It was like learning about the world that is Hogwarts in a completely new way. The pranks James and his friends pulled were nothing short of awesome. But still Harry really wouldn't have thought his father to be such.

It was another Halloween once again Harry had stayed behind but this time the twins had nicked some food from the kitchen to make up for it. Daphne was pulled by Tracey who believed Halloween must be observed in Hogwarts. So now Harry sat by the fire side leaning against the stone wall of the common room when a familiar voice startled him.

He hadn't heard of the voice for over a month a slowly like everyone else he too had thought it to be a figment of his imagination. He quickly stood up and ran at the exit this time he was determined to prove that he was not insane.

Following the strange chilling voice Harry across floors the voice seemed to be travelling all over the school as Harry ran after it. Finally when he reached the staircase leading to the second floor corridor the voice became more urgent.

'Oh no' panic rushed through his mind and his body started sprinting in auto pilot his wand in hand, he was halfway there when the ancient call for blood suddenly vanished. Turning around the corner Harry stood shocked as he saw the stiff body of Mrs. Norris lying on floor with a large abundance of water pooling nearby.

He scanned his surroundings the footsteps from downstairs told him that the feast has ended and they are going to see him there but shock and panic froze him in his place. He had no doubt it was the voice that did it. His eyes franticly scanning the deserted corridor until his yes landed on the wall opposite of Mrs. Norris's unmoving body.

Written in dark red paint was the sentence, "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE"

Harry watched the writing with a morbid fascination a faint growling could be hard at the back of his mind he heard the footsteps getting nearer. He was well aware that within the next minutes the students and teachers would be here. The rational part of his mind screamed at him to run and for the first time he heeded its voice.

He ran back to the Gryffindor common room not stopping anywhere. Back in his old place he sank on the couch his heart beating faster and faster every moment. He wasn't sure if the cat was dead or not but he knew whatever the voice belonged to it spelled only trouble for them. But what he couldn't understand why could he hear the voice when others didn't?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS MY SECOND LARGEST CHAPTER AND SEEMED TO BE A GOOD PLACE TO STOP WHILE THERE ARE SOME SIMILARITIES WITH THE BOOK THIS CHAPTER. THE DIFFERENCES SHOULD FAR OUT WEIGH THEM. I FELT NO NEED TO CHANGE THE FACT THAT MALFOY BUYS HIS PLACE IN THE TEAM BUT I DID SHOW THAT DAPHNE AND TRACEY MANAGED THE REST OF THEM TO AVOID THE CONFRONTATION. AND THE LAST PARAGRAPH IS FULL OF CHANGES.

THERE IS ONE QUESTION I WANT TO ASK YOU GUYS DO I SHOW A MORE HUMAN SIDE OF LORD VOLDEMORT OR KEEP HIM STEREOTYPICAL VILLAIN.


End file.
